Preklok
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: AU preklok story set while Magnus is still in the band and they're just meeting Toki. Pairs are Skwisgaar/Toki and Magnus/Toki. The other members see Toki as kind of a little brother, like they do in the show. Last chapter contains a short, not very detailed lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Italics represent Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

Toki hated going into the village almost more than he hated going back home. The children always made fun of him, usually for his girlishly long hair but sometimes for his silence and his parents. Toki could deal with that, however, since he dealt with worse at home, but what he truly couldn't stand was the adults. They all stared at him, normally with fear, and he often heard them whispering about him, calling him evil and a devil child. Many wouldn't even sell to him when he came to buy supplies, and the ones that did allow him to buy did so out of fear for his 'wrath'. He would've taken the punishment for refusing to go if not for his one refuge, the music shop. The American shopkeeper was kind, even though their communication was often lacking due to the man's poor Norwegian and the fact that Toki knew no English. He'd even given him a guitar and taught him to play, and asked nothing in exchange. The loud, heavy music that played, which he learned was called metal, gave him goosebumps every time he heard, especially a new band called Dethklok. The man gave him their first CD and he smiled the rest of the day, even when his father whipped him and ordered him to stop.

It was late one Tuesday evening when he left the shop and saw them, Dethklok, marching through the town like demons sent from hell. Upon seeing him they came over, the big frontman in the lead.

"Hey uh, kid. Do you know how to get to fucking Oslo? We don't know where the hell it is, and we got lost in a damned snowstorm," he snarled, and Toki flinched away, thinking he would hit him.

"Stupids, he ams probablies nots knowing de English," a tall, skinny blonde scoffed, and the black haired man glared.

"Then you fucking talk to him, smartass," he spoke, and made a dark haired man with a goatee laugh. The blonde pouted and looked back at Toki, who was almost ready to run away, and spoke his native language in a low, almost soothing way.

"_Do you know how to get to Oslo? We got lost in a snowstorm on the way there."_

_ "No, I don't... I'm sorry, I've never been away from here before," _Toki whimpered, still frightened of the large men despite his love of their music. The man who'd laughed looked at him worriedly, as did the red head who'd been staring off into space.

"What in th' hell did ya say to 'im Skwis, he looks scared shitless," the red head slurred.

"I's only asked him ifs he knew de way to Oslo, he ams justs stupids like everyone elses in dis dildos town," Skwisgaar scoffed again, any sense of comfort he'd held before having vanished.

"Well what did he shay?" asked an odd looking man with triangular hair.

"He saids he amnest knows where it is, and dat he has never lefted here."

"Damn. Hey, Skwisgaar, ask him if he knows a place where we can stay for the night, or at least use a damn phone to call Charles," the man with the goatee rolled his eyes, and looked at the small boy with barely veiled concern. Skwisgaar did.

_"No, there is an inn, but the owners don't cater to musicians like you. They've forced others to stay on the streets before," _Toki spoke a bit more bravely now, having decided that these men were more bark than bite. Skwisgaar translated.

"So he uh, knows who we, you know, are?" Nathan questioned. He hadn't really thought the small, innocent looking boy would have heard their songs, especially not in a town like this.

"I guesses so," Skwisgaar shrugged.

"Damn. Whatever, so there's nowhere to fucking sleep?" Nathan roared.

"Nos, I guesses not," the blonde sighed, and the others looked around dejectedly. Toki bit his lip as they walked away, and finally spoke again.

_"Wait! Maybe... maybe the man who works here will let you stay with him. He sells your music."_

_ "Really? Introduce us then. I do not want to sleep on the streets," _Skwisgaar spoke haughtily as he walked back, the others following him confusedly. Toki nodded rapidly as he knocked on the door. A balding brunette answered, and opened the door quickly as soon as he saw who the little Norwegian boy was with.

"Hello! What brings a band like you to a religious little town like this?" he asked with a grin.

"We got lost in a fuckin snowstorm," the red head answered, now swaying back and forth a bit.

"Ah, of course! Sorry for that, it happens a lot around here, to be honest. If not for that there probably wouldn't be any visitors at all," the man smiled some more.

"Ja, ja, I's can tell. Dis place ams awful. Now, cans we stays here for de nights? Dis dildo said dat we could," Skwisgaar sniffed.

"Man, I'm not sure. That guy seems drunk, and I can't afford more damage to the store. The bastards around here fuck around with the windows and shit every week to try and get me to leave," the man rubbed his balding scalp and looked nervously at the comparatively larger men.

"What if he stays too. You know, to keep us in line or whatever," Nathan gestured at Toki, who looked at him nervously.

"That's not-" the man tried to protest but Skwisgaar broke in.

_"You will stay with us for the night, to make sure our drunk friend does not damage the property."_

_ "No, no, I can't! I'll be in trouble already for staying out so late," _Toki whined, looking down the pathway towards his house. His back stung in memory of the last time he'd stayed out too late. The store owner put his arm around him.

"Don't pressure him that way. He can't stay," the man spoke roughly, his kind demeanor lost.

"Why the hells not?" Skwisgaar spoke angrily, and the goateed man glared and hit his arm.

"Don't be a damned dick Skwisgaar. If the kid can't stay he can't stay."

"Does you wants to sleep on the fuckings street den Magnus? Hims family will fuckings live without him fors one damned night!" Skwisgaar's lack of sleep and women was making him angry, and Toki curled into the man's side.

"Yer scarin the kid Skwis, stop it," the intoxicated red head spoke, close to passing out.

"Yeah Skwishgaar, if Magnus thinksh you're being a dick, you're really being a hugesh dick," the pug nosed man lisped.

"Toki, go home, quickly," the man gave him a light shove and Toki tried to leave, but Skwisgaar took him by the arm.

"He ams stayings," Skwisgaar said finally, shouldering by the shopkeeper and dropping his guitar case on the ground.

"Damn it!" the shopkeeper finally yelled, "His parents are going to beat the shit out of him anyway, do you want to make it worse?"

"De hells does you mean?" Skwisgaar asked slowly, loosening his hold on the fearful Toki.

"Look at his fucking back," the shopkeeper sighed after a while. Skwisgaar pulled up the short-sleeved blue shirt the boy wore quickly, before he'd have time to protest, and gasped in shock at what he saw. The others, who'd come in as well, did the same.

"He's fuckin stayin wit us," the red head mumbled immediately, memories of his own childhood abuse returning.

"Pickles is right, for once in his useless fucking life. We're taking the kid to Oslo with us, and then back to America," Magnus growled, his sharp eyes angrily noting each and every raised mark, some of them fresh and only just scabbing only. Skwisgaar merely ran his fingers gingerly over the boy's back while the other two stared on, silenced by their shock. The shopkeeper was stunned, but he was suddenly laughing happily.

"Thank you, thank you so much! _Toki, they're taking you from your parents, you won't ever have them hurt you again! _He's very strong, for his size, they worked him hard. He can help you carry things, if you need it, and he's very quiet. I even taught him some guitar," the man smiled and shook all of their limp hands and hugged Toki tightly. Toki stared at them, wide-eyed with shock and fear, and wondering if going with them would be better.

About five minutes later the men got over their shock, and Skwisgaar had gently pulled Toki down to sit beside him while the frontman used the phone on the front desk to call Charles and explain their situation. He seemed displeased that they would have a new traveling companion, but eventually just sighed out his acceptance and agreed to send someone to get them by morning. He'd already learned that what Dethklok wanted, Dethklok got.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

After the call the frontman collapsed heavily beside Toki and Skwisgaar, opening the door for the others to do the same. Pickles passed out almost immediately, and Toki looked at him worriedly.

_"Is he okay?" _Toki asked, looking up at Skwisgaar.

_"Yeah, he's alright. Just really drunk, and probably high too. Listen, Toki, was it? I'm sorry for acting as I did. I am very tired," _Skwisgaar tried to smile, but it made the muscles in his face pull strangely and came out looking more like a grimace.

_"It's alright, I understand," _Toki smiled as well, but his was innocent and true, too happy for what he'd obviously gone through. Skwisgaar patted his back and lay back on the floor, his spine popping noisily. _"You don't have to sleep on the floor, at least not all of you. There are two beds upstairs,"_ Toki stated then.

"What the hell is he saying Skwisgaar?" Magnus asked with annoyance, not liking the feeling of being ostracized by the two foreigners.

"He ams sayings dat dere is two beds upstairs dat we can use," Skwisgaar smirked at the lead guitarist, for once feeling superior to the other man and enjoying it. Murderface, upon hearing this, immediately called dibs and ran upstairs. Nathan followed after him slowly, grumbling about dumbass bassists who thought they actually mattered. Skwisgaar sat up and glared after them, having wanted one of the beds for himself.

"You need to teach the kid English so he can fucking talk with the rest of us. No way in hell he'll want to come along if he can only talk to you," Magnus glared, crossing his arms over his bare chest and shivering a bit. Toki walked out of the room for a moment and came back with a fleece blanket which he handed to the older man. Magnus patted his head as though he were a dog and smiled gratefully, bringing another smile to the Norwegian boy's face.

_"You did not have to do that Toki. He is useless, it is better if he freezes," _Skwisgaar smirked at the man, and Toki gasped.

_"Why do you say that about your bandmate? Aren't you supposed to be friends?" _he wondered innocently. Skwisgaar scoffed.

_"He is terrible. I am a better guitarist than him, yet he gets to play lead, and he insults my playing. I am the fastest guitarist in the world, I deserve better." _

_"You two are the guitarists? Will you both play for me? I love the way you sound on your albums," _Toki smiled happily again, disregarding the insults Skwisgaar had heaped upon the man, and instead looking up at the blonde with unveiled hope in his eyes. Skwisgaar smiled again, having gained a fondness for the boy quite quickly, and nodded. Toki laughed happily, and ran over to the blonde's guitar case.

"What does he want?" Magnus asked, looking at the boy with a quirked brow as he carried the Gibson over to Skwisgaar.

"He ams to be wantings us to play for hims," Skwisgaar said.

"Good, I can show him he shouldn't make friends with cocky Swedes," Magnus smirked, getting out his own guitar. Toki sat, cross-legged and thrilled, before them, and they broke out into the fast riffs of one of their songs. Toki clapped when they finished, and Magnus, thinking it was meant for him, grinned.

"How do you say 'thank you' in Norwegian?"

"_Takk," _Skwisgaar said unwillingly, and Magnus repeated it.

_"You are both welcome. And you should not insult each other, you both play wonderfully. Much __better than I do," _Toki smiled, laying back and exposing a bit of his pale stomach. Magnus caught himself staring and looked away. Skwisgaar pulled the shirt down and lay down beside him, his guitar now safely put away. Magnus moved to the boy's other side to, in his words, avoid looking at the fucking blonde asshole, and the three went to sleep silently, the blanket Toki had brought Magnus stretched across all of them except Pickles, who snored loudly a few feet away.

The shopkeeper unlocked the door the next morning, a happy smile on his face when he saw how soundly the boy, who'd become like a son to him, slept. A thin, almost gaunt man in a charcoal gray suit walked in behind him, and sighed once more.

"Where ah, are the others?" he asked the man.

"Probably upstairs. I've got a couple of beds up there. I can go get them if you like," the man said, shrugging.

"Please do," he said, crouching down to awaken the three under the blanket. He didn't bother to try and awaken Pickles.

By the time he'd gotten all three of them up and allowed Skwisgaar to finish his morning cussing Nathan and Murderface had been roused and sent downstairs. Nathan kicked Pickles in the stomach a few times, and when he didn't move he bent down and slung the man over his shoulder.

_"Are you sure that man is alright?" _Toki asked, his head cocked to the side, much like a puppy.

_"He is. This happens very often. We'll be lucky if he's awake when we get to Oslo, the damn drunk,"_ Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, but his words were fond, unlike the ones he'd given Magnus the night before. Toki nodded.

"So, this is the boy you guys wanted to ah, take?" Charles asked, scrutinizing the young man, who shifted under his intense stare.

"Yeah. His family is fucked up, so we're taking him," Nathan said, a simple explanation for a complicated situation.

"Nathan, it isn't that simple. There are a lot of legal, ah, issues, to say the least," Charles said in a last ditch attempt to change the frontman's mind. It was fruitless, for Nathan only looked at him once and told him to deal with it, before walking out and getting into the limo that would take them out of the town and back to the bus, which had broken down here in the middle of nowhere just after the storm eased up. Magnus, Murderface, Skwisgaar, and Toki followed closely behind. Charles sighed, pushed his glasses up on his nose, and started making phone calls. Toki was free and clear by the time the bus was rolling.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

Magnus glared as Toki babbled animatedly with Skwisgaar, the words gibberish to anyone but the blonde.

"I thought that guy shaid thish kid wash quiet," Murderface mumbled with crossed arms, staring at the boy rudely.

"Probably just glad to get away from that fucking town," Nathan smirked, his sharp teeth glinting in the bus's dim light. Pickles continued to snore in the background as Toki laughed at something Skwisgaar said. Toki suddenly gasped.

_"Ah, I just realized I don't know any of your names! You've all been so kind to me, but I've been very rude," _the boy's stared down at his lap, his fingers twining together delicately.

"_That's nothing. I am Skwisgaar. The black haired man is Nathan, the red head is Pickles, the fat ass is Murderface, and the other one is Magnus. By the way, I thought you liked our music?" _Skwisgaar smiled again, reclining back in his seat of the bus.

"_I do! It's just, I can't read English, so I never realized what your names were. I only recognized you because your picture is all over the store, and on the album I had," _Toki said, eager to defend his love of their music.

"Are you guys talking about us or something?" Magnus asked, recognizing only their names in the conversation.

"Don'ts worry Magnus, we ams nots gossiping about yous terribles guitar," Skwisgaar laughed as Toki looked on with confusion.

"Little bitch!" Magnus yelled, surging forward to pull the blonde's hair. Skwisgaar shouted and tried to pull him off, but in the end it was Nathan who yanked the man away.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU'RE SCARING THE KID AGAIN!" he roared, and yes, Toki was indeed curling in on himself in his chair, cowering away from the loud noise of the fight.

"Ah shit, sorry kid," Magnus sighed once he'd settled down again, his eyes flitting over to the small boy.

"He amnest knows what you is sayings. _Sorry about him Toki. Do you see what I meant about him being terrible? He attacks me for no reason, and if not for Nathan I think the bastard would've killed me by now," _Skwisgaar said, and Magnus growled.

"That's a hell of a lot of words for you to tell him I'm sorry."

"I will tells him what I wants. It ams not likes you will knows de difference," Skwisgaar sniffed, and he and Toki went back to their previous conversation while Nathan and Murderface started their own. Magnus merely looked on sullenly, and Toki spared him a small glance and a smile. It seemed to him that the man was being mistreated, though he couldn't be sure, so he felt a little bad for him. He just wished he knew English so he could understand these odd men.

Charles walked over from the front of the bus about an hour later.

"Guys, we're about two hours away from Oslo, and three from where you're performing. I think you should get some ah, last minute practicing in before we get there." Nathan looked at him, his green eyes blank.

"Pickles isn't up," he said simply, and Charles sighed.

"You can practice your ah, your own parts, right?"

"Fuck. Guys, get your fucking shit together," Nathan grunted, and Skwisgaar nodded. The guitar case beside him was open in no time, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell couldn't you be passed out too?" the man asked as he got his own guitar and began to tune it. Murderface left the room to find his bass and came back ten minutes later. The strings were all snapped and Charles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"William, what ah, happened?"

"I've exshplaned thish before Charlesh, cock-shlap bass. It'sh the next big thing!" Murderface smiled his gap toothed smile, and Toki laughed despite not knowing what the man had said. Charles finally just nodded.

"Fine. I guess only three of you can practice then. We'll get you new strings when we get to Oslo," he said as he left the room. Murderface grinned and collapsed on the couch.

"Fuck this. I need to save my voice. Magnus, Skwisgaar, you guys work out the guitar shit. You can't fight on stage again," Nathan growled, leaning his head back on the chair and falling asleep.

"You heard him Skwisgaar," Magnus began, "Don't fuck up again." Skwisgaar sneered and ripped out a riff with lightning speed. Magnus just laughed even as Toki stared in awe. "What the hell was that? Doesn't sound like any song I've written."

"Ja, I ams to be knowings dat. It is nots shit," Skwisgaar said, fingering the guitar in his stress. Magnus narrowed his eyes, but somehow stayed in his seat.

"Just play what I wrote," he said, starting in on a lead part of a song. Skwisgaar sighed, but for once complied. They played and fought for hours, often coming to blows, but through it all Toki sat silently, listening to his favorite songs played by their artists. Not even the fights frightened him in his happiness.

When they arrived at the bar they were supposed to be playing in that night, they'd gotten Murderface some new strings and Pickels had finally woken up, though the hangover had him bent over a toilet until they went onstage. Charles led Toki to a mostly empty section of the bar and used a Norwegian-English dictionary to tell him to stay put until the end of Dethklok's set. Toki nodded and he walked to the front of the stage in order to make sure none of the bar's patrons grew too rowdy.

Toki watched the show raptly, having never imagined he'd see a live Dethklok performance. Nathan looked positively evil as he sang, his dark hair a curtain that gave his eyes an unearthly glow. Pickles' braided hair flew wildly as he beat the drums, seeming to hate them and love them at the same time. His one glance at Murderface was ended as soon as he took out his cock and began to play the bass with it. It was only the two guitarists that managed to hold his attention throughout the entire show. They seemed locked in an intense battle, with Skwisgaar moving constantly, desperately trying to draw attention to himself rather than Magnus, who stood absolutely still except for the movements of his fingers. Toki's cheer was the loudest in the bar, and every member of the band gave him at least one smile during the show.

The band went over to the table where Toki sat after the show, and he leaped from his chair and gave them all a hug and a kiss to each cheek. All of them except Skwisgaar, who returned the gesture, stared in shock.

"Are you two queersh or shomething? If you are, don't get me involved in that shit," Murderface said, staring at the once again confused boy with a bit of disgust.

"You ams de dumbasses Murderface. Dat is Scandinavian greeting. It ams actuallies rude to nots return it," Skwisgaar said, taking a seat beside the boy. Pickles shrugged and kissed both the boy's cheeks with ease, mostly because he still felt a little buzzed and was eager to get drunk once more after the good show they'd just had. Magnus and Nathan did the same, though both were more hesitant, and Murderface kissed one cheek and said he was too grossed out to kiss the other. Toki just cocked his head at them all and wondered why they acted so strangely. He asked as much to Skwisgaar.

_"They are all American. Didn't your shopkeeper ever tell you things are done differently there?" _Skwisgaar told him breezily as he had the waitress bring him a drink.

_"No, I greeted him that way and he never seemed to care. I've never seen it done differently," _Toki shrugged. Skwisgaar shuddered at the thought of Toki's lips on the store owner.

'No,' Skwisgaar thought, 'Of course he never corrected you, the dirty bastard.'

_"So anyway, I made them uncomfortable? Can you tell them I'm sorry?" _Toki asked quietly, once more staring down at his lap.

_"Do not worry about it, they don't mind. Except for Murderface, maybe. He's scared of people calling him gay," _Skwisgaar snickered.

_"What is gay?" _Toki asked. He'd heard some of the boys in the village call him that before, but never known the meaning. Not even his shopkeeper friend had told him when he'd asked.

_"How old are you, anyway?" _Skwisgaar laughed as the others in the band looked on. Slowly they were all beginning to gain Magnus' annoyance at being left out by the two.

_"I am sixteen. Why does that matter?" _Toki questioned, and Skwisgaar's eyes widened.

"Shits. Nat'an, he ams a fuckings minor," Skwisgaar said quickly, looking around the bar and wondering why the boy hadn't been thrown out.

"What? How fucking young is he?" he asked, staring at the boy and wondering why he hadn't guessed at it before. His face was still youthfully round, and his body still femininely thin. He didn't even look like he'd hit puberty yet.

"He says he ams sixteens," Skwisgaar said.

"He don't even look dat old," Pickles laughed, throwing back a beer.

"Why the hell does it matter? If he's young that's more of a reason to get him the fuck out of here. What, did you want to fuck him or something, Skwisgaar?" Magnus smirked at the man, who picked up his glass and threw it at him before marching away to a woman who sat at the bar. Toki stared at his back and tried to go after him, but Magnus pulled him back down and held him in his seat. "No kid, you don't want to go over there right now," Magnus said, though Toki didn't understand him and continued to stare over at Skwisgaar.

"Fucking prick, leaving the kid with ush," Murderface grumbled.

"Yer just pissed cause he's gonna get some fuckin... some fuckin pussy tanight," Pickles laughed and slung his arm over the other man. Murderface shoved him to the floor where he continued to laugh.

"Murderface is uh, right. We can't tell him what Skwisgaar's doing, so he's gonna be really fucking confused," Nathan grunted, looking at the suddenly depressed boy. Magnus sighed.

"Go get that guy over there. I heard him speaking English before, so he can translate for us and we can actually talk to the kid," Magnus said, jerking his head in the direction of tall blonde almost as bulky as Nathan. Nathan nodded, and explained their situation to the man, who laughed and agreed to help.

"So," the blonde started, "What do you want to ask him?"

"I want to know what the hell he and Skwisgaar have been saying this whole damn day," Magnus said, his arm over the boy's shoulder. The man nodded and translated.

_"Skwisgaar and I? We talk about Norway a lot, and Sweden, even though I haven't been there before. He told me about guitar too, and said he'd give me lessons," _Toki shrugged, more comfortable now that he could get his thoughts across again. After the blonde translated, the others nodded. For about an hour they spoke to the boy through the blonde, learning about him and telling of themselves. Magnus spent much of his time trying to keep Toki's attention on him and find out what Skwisgaar had been saying about him, but Toki lied and said Skwisgaar hadn't said much of anything about him. Eventually Magnus gave up on asking, and by the time Skwisgaar came back with the woman on his arm they were all laughing like old friends. Toki had even gotten used to Magnus' arm, and was now leaning into his side. Skwisgaar didn't know why that pissed him off so much.

Both the translator and the woman grew nervous and the look on the tall man's face and left, leaving Skwisgaar's seat once again free. Skwisgaar sat without even a spare thought to the woman that had left, and glared sharply at Magnus. Even Toki flinched away from the look and lost the smile that had been on his face when Skwisgaar came back over.

"I finds it hard to believes," Skwisgaar finally began, causing a release of breath from the rest of the band, despite the fact that they hadn't realized they were holding it, "that yous could accuse me of beings de perverts and den pull dis shits," Skwisgaar said, nodding his head at the arm around Toki.

"What the hell are you talking about Skwisgaar? You've always got to ruin the fun, don't you?" Magnus sighed out, moving his arm and leaning forward so he could see Skwisgaar.

"I's is talking about yous saying I's wants to fucks little Tokis and den cuddlings up to him yous self," Skwisgaar shouted, standing up again with a crash.

"I was fucking kidding Skwisgaar! You're the one who took it so damn seriously! Shit, what the hell's your problem? The kid is my damn friend, am I not allowed to touch my friends?" Magnus yelled, standing up as well.

"Nots when they don't know what de hells is going on! He ams justs a kid Magnus, he probably doesn't evens know what sexes is!"

"Who the hell is talking about sex Skwisgaar? I know you can't help but think everyone fucks as much as you, but they don't you damned nymphomaniac! I don't want to fuck the kid, Skwisgaar. I don't like men," Magnus said, his sharp eyes cutting into Skwisgaar. The Swede sneered, and took Toki's wrist.

_"Come on, Toki. We will sit in the bus until these bastards are done drinking themselves to death." _Toki, a little scared of the way his friend was acting, followed without much protest protest.

"Damn it," Magnus cursed once they were gone.

"What?" asked Nathan, slowly coming back to himself after the scene the two had made.

"Fucking Skwisgaar, who the hell else? First he man handles the kid and insults him, now he's his favorite person in the whole damn world," Magnus snarled, and smashed his fist into the table.

"Well, to be fair, you were being shorta touchy feely with him, you know?" Murderface said, or at least tried to. He stopped halfway through the sentence because of the look Magnus sent his way.

"I acted the same way with the kid as any of you, but he fucking thinks I want to have sex with him. He's a sick fuck, trying to make sure Toki can only talk to him, even though he scared the kid to death just yesterday. I hate the motherfucker," Magnus was acting like a caged animal, angry and growling, and the others pulled their chairs away. Even Nathan felt a dull fear for the man as he was now, despite having beat the shit out of him on more than one occasion.

"Dude, calm tha fuck down. Skwis is probly drunk, ya know? He gets fuckin weird when he's drunk. We know ya don't wanna screw the kid, an Skwis does too. He just wants to protect the kid, since they're from the same place and shit er somethin, I dunno. Fuck, let's go back to the bus. I wanna get to the fuckin hotel," Pickles said, surprisingly sober after all the time he'd spent in the bar. After a while, Magnus nodded, and the group went back to the bus. Unsurprisingly, they found Skwisgaar and Toki speaking quietly together once again. It pissed Magnus off a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

The bus ride to the hotel was awkward, to say the least. Upon seeing Magnus, Skwisgaar had stopped speaking with Toki and decided his time would be better spent glaring at Magnus in order to make sure his eyes didn't linger anywhere they were unwanted. Magnus, forever unwilling to admit defeat to anyone, especially Skwisgaar, met his gaze evenly. Nathan and Murderface alternated between glancing at each other and the two glaring men, while Pickles bounced his leg up and down and tugged on his hair.

"So, uh, you guys are really-" Pickles, desperate to break the silence, tried to speak, but Nathan spoke up suddenly.

"NO ONE WANTS TO FUCK TOKI!"

"That's ah, good to know Nathan. I'm glad," Charles' voice came from nowhere and made them all jump.

"Shit Charlesh, where the fuck did you come from?" Murderface gasped.

"The front of the bus, William. Where I sit. Now, I ah, I need to know what the issue is. Magnus, you and Skwisgaar have been arguing more than usual recently, and judging by Nathan's, ah, outburst, it has something to do with our new acquisition," Charles said, taking a seat beside his band. Magnus and Skwisgaar began to speak quickly , like two arguing siblings, and Charles rubbed his temples. He loved his band, really he did, but actually speaking with them was a trying experience. "Pickles. If you're sober, or at least coherent, explain what happened. If you're not, Nathan can tell me," Charles spoke in the most clinical tone he could, and Pickles shifted to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm mostly sober, I think. Ya know, probly," Pickles shrugged.

"Go ahead then," Charles said, waving his hand.

"A'right. So we were sittin in th' bar, an' Skwisgaar was talkin to Toki, like he has been fer the past couple a days, then he suddenly busted out with somethin about Toki bein a minor. Then Magnus said somethin about Skwisgaar wantin ta fuck around with Toki and Skwisgaar ran off. When he came back, he started pitchin a shit fit about Magnus wantin ta fuck around with Toki, so Magnus got really pissed, then Skwisgaar brought Toki back here. They been glarin at each other ever since," Pickles grinned, and leaned back against the chair.

"Alright. Magnus, Skwisgaar, does that sound correct?" Charles asked the two, who'd yet to look away from one another.

"Ja, others than the fact that he was cuddlings wit littles Toki and makings de bedrooms eyes at him!" Skwisgaar pouted.

"I had my goddamned arm on his fucking shoulder Skwisgaar! It wasn't like I was making out with the kid or something!" Magnus yelled, and Charles sighed.

"Both of you, please ah, calm down, if you would. I don't know where this sex thing came from, or who started it, but both of you need to ah, stop. Skwisgaar, please tell Toki to sit by Nathan and Pickles for the rest of the way. Also, you two will be ah, sharing a room at the hotel so you can work this out," Charles said.

"There! That's the fucking problem! None of us can talk to the kid, and Skwisgaar won't translate for us," Magnus said, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough. I will hire someone to begin teaching Toki English as soon as possible," Charles said.

"I's can teach him betters than some dildos you hire," Skwisgaar said, glaring at the man as he stood.

"No. I ah, think it's best if neither you nor Magnus spend too much time with him until this argument blows over. Also Skwisgaar, please avoid mentioning the reason why you and Magnus are fighting to him. That's not something a new band needs to deal with," Charles said, sweeping gracefully back to the front of the bus. About five minutes passed.

"Hey, uh, Skwisgaar? Didn't Charles say to send him over, you know, here?" Nathan asked, his voice slower than usual due to grogginess. Skwisgaar sighed, and tapped Toki's arm. The boy immediately gazed up at him, pale blue eyes bright.

_"Our manager Charles is being a dick. He says you have to go sit over there with Nathan and Pickles,"_ Skwisgaar mumbled out, not quite willing to let the words pass.

_"Why?"_ the younger boy asked, also unwilling to move from his place by the only one on the bus who could understand him.

_"He doesn't want you to get hurt if Magnus and I start hitting each other again," _Skwisgaar lied easily, giving the younger a gentle push to get him to stand. The boy sighed, but nodded and walked over to the empty place between the two men. Skwisgaar made sure to look over and check on him in between bouts of glaring at Magnus.

It was well past midnight when they arrived at the hotel, and Toki had fallen asleep. His head lolled limply against Nathan's arm, and surprisingly enough the singer did little more than complain about drool on his coat. Skwisgaar was once again pissed, as was Magnus, though he hid it a bit better.

_"Does he want to fuck him too? By next week I'll be protecting his ass from all of them," _Skwisgaar mumbled in his native tongue, daring anyone to ask what he'd said.

When the bus came to a full stop both Magnus and Skwisgaar stood to get the boy and carry him inside, though Nathan had already gotten him by the time they finished pushing and shoving at each other. Upon noticing this, both pretended the other had shoved them back when they tried to get out of the bus. Pickles told them they were stupid douchebags and went inside as well, Murderface close behind him. With one final glare, the two got off the bus and went inside.

Murderface, Pickles, Nathan, and Toki had already gone upstairs by the time Magnus and Skwisgaar entered.

"Where ams Tokis?" Skwisgaar asked, seeing no napping brunettes in the lobby.

"I ah, already told you Skwisgaar, you're sharing a room with Magnus tonight. Toki is in Murderface's room," the manager said, handing each of them a key.

"Charles, I can't stay in the same room with this asshole all night!" Magnus yelled and made the woman behind the desk flinch.

"Calm down, Magnus, it's just for one night. We'll be back on the road tomorrow, but the bus driver needs sleep as well. You two need to spend more time together in order to avoid future incidents anyway. Bands don't get famous for their members trying to kill each other on stage. Now please, go ah, go upstairs," Charles said as he got his own room key from the clerk.

"Can'ts Toki at least stay wit yous, Mr. Managers? I don'ts know if Murderface will hurts him or not," Skwisgaar said, crossing his skinny arms in worry for the tiny boy.

"Toki will be fine. He's still sleeping anyway, so I doubt he'll be able to do anything that bothers William," Charles said with finality, side-stepping the two men and going upstairs. They followed dejectedly after him, and stomped into their room.

Skwisgaar fell onto his bed as soon as he propped his guitar against the wall and put his bags in the bathroom, but Magnus continued to pace noisily around the room.

"Shuts de fucks up Magnus, I's already has to share a room wit you, yous can at leasts let me sleep," Skwisgaar growled, his eyes nearly shut. Magnus walked over and punched his jaw hard enough that a dark purple bruise began to bloom almost right away. "What de hells was dat for?" Skwisgaar screamed, spitting dark blood onto his comforter.

"You think you're such a fucking prize, don't you? You must think Toki is so desperate to get with you. No one could not want to screw around with you, isn't that right?" the man was snarling, more angry than he'd been in a while, and Skwisgaar actually slid away with not a small amount of fear.

"What ams you talkings about Magnus? I don'ts want to fucks little Tokis, he ams likes de brothers, ja? Neither of us wants to fucks him, remembers? Wes both saids so on de bus," Skwisgaar said, trying to calm him down with a little half-lie.

"Don't fuck with me Skwisgaar. I don't want the kid hurt, especially not by you. He should have better than a skinny bastard like you," Magnus had grabbed the front of Skwisgaar's white shirt, now stained red in a couple of spots, and looked ready to hit him again.

"Magnus, please calms down. Where ams dis comings from? I dont's want Tokis, no one wants Toki, not likes dat," Skwisgaar said, despite the fact that he didn't believe that himself. Magnus laughed, but it was a cruel and dark, unlike any laugh he'd released before.

"I've been so fucking pissed at you all damn day Skwisgaar. You got the kid, who you acted like you fucking hated a few days ago, to cling to you in goddamned no time because you're not letting him fucking talk to anyone else. You're keeping him too close for friendship, and I don't fucking like it. He's not yours just because you speak the same damn language," Magnus slapped the blonde and sent more blood to his mouth.

"Sons of de bitches!" Skwisgaar yelled, swinging his own arm around to knock Magnus away. "I ams never saids he was mine, but fucks if he isn't! He's has saids he is scareds of all of yous other guys!" Skwisgaar shrieked, wiping the blood from his mouth and leaping on top of the fallen Magnus to strike at his face. Magnus flung him into the wall, the thin man flying like a rag doll, and began to yell back.

"You're a damned idiot Skwisgaar, you always have been! The kid is probably scared because you tell him to be! Who the hell knows what you say about us when you're talking to him?" Magnus threw another punch, but Skwisgaar dodged and it hit the wall. Skwisgaar forced him onto his stomach and pressed all his minimal weight onto his back to keep him still.

"Why in de hells does you even care? You don'ts want him, rights? You amnest likes men," Skwisgaar taunted, slowly pulling the other man's arms behind his back, just to make sure the other wouldn't be able to get free.

"And you do?" he yelled, twisting and jerking like a snake to try and escape from the tall blonde. Skwisgaar laughed and dug his knees into Magnus' lower back.

"Yous has said yous self that I's is a slut. I's will fucks wit anything." Magnus grunted angrily and knocked the blonde away, before shoving his face into the carpet.

"Fucking bitch, don't pretend he's a damn conquest like all the bitches you fuck with. He's special," Magnus hissed, punching Skwisgaar's spine.

"AH! S-Sos, yous admits that you wants him?" he asked, feeling blood drip from Magnus' forehead to his shoulder blades.

"Yes, alright, I fucking want the kid, I wanted him as soon as I fucking saw him! I don't know why, but I fucking do, and I'm damn well not going to let you have him!" Magnus shouted, and Skwisgaar laughed, though it was wheezy and broken.

"Den I guesses we gots more of a reason to fights than usuals."

"Yeah," Magnus began as he rolled off of the blonde, "I guess so," he finished, his adrenaline drained and his body weak. A knock sounded on the door, and Skwisgaar stumbled to his feet, blood still dribbling from his nose and mouth. Just as he reached the door, another knock sounded.

"Ja, ja, I's here," he said, opening the door to reveal Toki, who immediately took his hand and asked if he was alright once he saw his face.

_"I'm alright little Toki, don't worry. Magnus looks worse than me," _Skwisgaar said with a smile as he patted the boy's head.

_"C-Can I come in? I heard a lot of yelling, and I think Murderface is angry,"_ Toki said, fiddling with the end of his shirt and looking anywhere but Skwisgaar's bloody face.

_"Of course Toki, you are always welcome wherever I am," _Skwisgaar said, smirking the smirk that had charmed countless women into his bed. Toki blushed a delicate pink, his eyes still downcast. _"Come,"_ the taller said, leading the shorter into the room where Magnus lay breathing heavily on the floor.

_"What happened?" _Toki frowned, seeing the blood all over the room.

_"We just fought. Please, don't worry Toki, we've done worse than this to each other," _Skwisgaar said, though he felt a bit hazy and couldn't remember when.

_"I... alright. Both of you should get into bed," _Toki said, walking over to Magnus and pulling him up. Magnus pretended to fall again once he was halfway up and sent Toki sprawling on top of him. Skwisgaar glared, and pulled the boy up.

_"Toki, go into the bathroom and wet a couple of rags so we can wash our faces. Ah, and get the antiseptic in the blue bag as well," _Skwisgaar said, and Toki nodded, eager to help. "That was nots very nices. Yous really shoulds play fairs," Skwisgaar said, blonde brow arched elegantly.

"You've got the advantage of speaking his language, so I should get a physical advantage, at least until he learns English," Magnus said, pulling himself from the floor. Skwisgaar snorted, but nodded in agreement as Toki came out cradling the supplies. He went over and sat on Skwisgaar's bed, and just as the blonde man was about to give the other a victorious smile, the youngest in the room gestured for Magnus to come over as well. He grinned and walked over confidently, sitting on Toki's other side. Toki held the rag in his hand and perched on his knees as he washed the blood from both of their faces and gently spread the antiseptic over the open cuts. Despite their reputation they both flinched when the stinging cream touched them and Toki, recognizing pain, allowed his hand to delicately touch their cheeks in comfort.

_"Are you both better now?"_Toki asked softly once he'd finished.

_"We are. Thank you very much Toki. Anyway, you can stay here with me if you like. I'm sure Magnus wouldn't mind sharing a room with Murderface," _Skwisgaar said, intending to make full use of his language advantage while it lasted.

_"No, no, it's alright! I'm sure Murderface has calmed down now that you two are quiet," _Toki said with a smile as he stood on his knees again in order to kiss their cheeks, more out of habit than anything. _"Agh! Skwisgaar, please tell Magnus I'm sorry! I'd already forgotten that Americans don't do that," _ he said immediately after, embarrassed. Skwisgaar patted his head and returned the gesture.

_"I already told you not to worry Toki, none of us besides Murderface mind. It's fine as long as you don't do it to people you don't know," _he said as Magnus leaned forward to peck each of Toki's cheeks, allowing each one to go on for longer than strictly necessary. Skwisgaar glared at him, and his mind amended his earlier statement of 'it's fine as long as you don't do it to people you don't know,' to 'it's fine as long as you don't do it to anyone except me.' Toki smiled up at both of them and waved.

_"Alright! I'll see you both in the morning!"_

_ "Goodnight," _Skwisgaar called as he left the room. Magnus could only offer a wave.

"Damn. Never thought a greeting like that from a kid like him could piss me off, but seeing him do it to you is awful," Magnus snickered as he lay back on his bed.

"Ja, yous is tellings me. I cans alreadies tell yous 'physicals adsvantage' ams goings to be hell," Skwisgaar said as he, too, lay back on the bed. Magnus laughed, and looked over at the blonde on the other side of the room.

"You know, it's a real fucking shame. We've been in a band together for almost a year and the first common ground we have is our mutual hatred for the other touching some Norwegian kid," Magnus said, and Skwisgaar laughed as well.

"We ams fucked ups, whats can I's say? Now goes to sleeps, fuckings dildo, and don'ts be punchings me in the face agains," Skwisgaar said, rolling over to face the wall.

"Fine, fine, little fucking princess," Magnus laughed again and rolled over to face the other wall.

"I's not a ladies," Skwisgaar mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Magnus rolled his eyes once again and did the same.

* * *

A/N If you guys reading this wouldn't mind, I'd like you to tell me if you want Toki to end up with Magnus or Skwisgaar. You can let me know through review or the poll I have set up on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

Magnus and Skwisgaar seemed oddly tolerant of each other when they left their rooms the next morning, both of their faces swollen and purpled with bruises.

"Shit, did you two try ta kill each other last night er somthin?" Pickles asked tiredly, scratching his scalp.

"Sort of," Magnus shrugged with a grin, and Skwisgaar moved to stand by Toki. Charles came downstairs about ten minutes later, and at the sight of Magnus and Skwisgaar he was already rubbing his head.

"So I suppose you two were unable to patch things up then?" he sighed, looking nearly ready to give up.

"Actuallies we cames to an agreements," Skwisgaar sniffed at the man. Charles gave another miserable sigh.

"Fine. What ah, whatever. As long as you don't kill each other, I honestly don't care. Skwisgaar, tell Toki to come with me. I made some calls last night and found him a tutor, so he'll be on the back of the bus with her to learn English," Skwisgaar pouted, but did as he was told. The only good thing about Toki being away from him was that he'd be away from Magnus too, he thought. Toki walked over to Charles carefully, still a little intimidated by the man, and was led away at the front of the pack. On reaching the bus, Charles handed him off to an older, hawk like woman with graying hair and a nose that almost seemed to hook into a spiral who spoke in high, crooning tones. She reminded Toki of an old school teacher that had once read to him when he came into town, so he followed her willingly, though with much less chatter than usual.

Before Toki went to the back of the bus, Charles stopped the woman.

"We'll arrive at the airport in an hour, so spend this time teaching Toki the basics, like how to say his name. And ah, if the two men who look like they've run into a brick wall try to bother Toki please send them away," Charles said, giving a sideways glance to the two men who'd yet to take their eyes away from the young boy.

"Ja, I will look after him. Do not worry, Mr. Offdensen," she said, her face pulled taut by a smile.

"Good. I'll get the both of you when we arrive," Charles said with a nod. The woman placed her thin hand on the boy's shoulder and led him to the small room in the back of the bus.

"_Come along little one. You must learn English so you can go to America,"_ the lady said, taking a seat and having the boy sit across from her. Toki nodded, and the lesson began.

Once they arrived at the airport, Toki could clumsily say his name, where he was born, where he was going, and who he was traveling with. Skwisgaar attempted to say that ended Magnus' physical advantage, and Magnus hit him again. Once Nathan had separated them, Charles attempted to ask what Skwisgaar had meant, but neither Skwisgaar nor Magnus spoke of it. Charles eventually gave up.

"Alright guys, I'm ah, going to buy our tickets now. You all wait here, and try not to damage anything," Charles stated as he walked up to his desk.

"Dood, he's gat no fuckin faith in us, does he?" Pickles asked with a grin as he lifted a vodka filled soda bottle to his lips.

"Probablies fors de good reasons," Skwisgaar said, cocking his brow at the red head.

"Fuck aff, ya douchebag," Pickles said, waving his arm and nearly falling. Toki, who stood by his tutor, quickly went over to support him. Anyone watching would've been hard pressed to say whether Magnus or Skwisgaar grabbed him first, but when Charles returned they were quickly forced to release the boy, who they were pulling back and forth like a rope. His tutor kept him by her until time to get on the plane, when Magnus, who'd always made a claim to being sneaky, switched his ticket with the her's. When the attendant sat Toki by Magnus Charles thought of forcing a seat change, but eventually decided he may as well just let things run their course. After all, he sighed to himself once again, what Dethklok wanted, Dethklok always got, and if they wanted to fight over a Norwegian boy, who was he to stop them? He just hoped no other members decided to get involved, because God help everyone involved if a man like Murderface vied for someone's affection and had competition.

Magnus, much to Skwisgaar's chagrin, couldn't keep his hands off Toki during the plane ride. Even while the boy ate that hand was ever present on his thigh, sometimes creeping just high enough for Skwisgaar to grit his teeth and grip the arm of his chair tightly enough to make his fingers ache. Really, Skwisgaar thought, the only blessing was that Toki didn't notice since his tutor kept him occupied with learning more phrases in English.

* * *

Surprisingly, halfway through the flight, it was Murderface who pointed out Magnus' roving hand as he came back from the bathroom.

"Dude, that'sh shick! What the fuck are you doing, masshaging his thigh?" Magnus, ever cool under pressure, merely thought up what he hoped was a believable excuse.

"No man, I'm fucking leaning over so I can here his tutor and try and help him learn English You do want to talk to him sometimes, right?"

"Oh, well uh, usesh the arm resht then or shomething, that'sh really gay looking," Murderface said awkwardly, and Magnus rolled his eyes. Toki, having learned how to ask questions and heard a word he recognized, sensed an opportunity to both practice his English and get an answer to a question he'd had for a while, spoke up.

"Whats amses gay?" he asked uncomfortably noisily, causing every other occupant of the plane to turn and stare at him. Toki's tutor decided that answering that question went well beyond what she was being paid for and kept her mouth closed, causing Skwisgaar to glare at Murderface because fuck, now it fell to him to explain.

_"It is when a man or woman is attracted to someone of the same gender," _Skwisgaar said, trying not to say something stupid like 'what I am for wanting to screw with you', though he supposed if he ever had to explain the meaning of pedophile he could use that. Toki didn't speak after that and both Skwisgaar and Magnus wondered whether the thought disgusted the boy.

That was the first time Skwisgaar and Magnus ever wondered if Toki would even be receptive to their advances. He had grown up in a very religious household, so what if he hated it? What if he hated them? Neither of them could stand the thought.

* * *

Magnus and Skwisgaar spent a week fighting for Toki's attention once they arrived back at the shitty house they were renting together, but the oblivious boy acted no different. The only time he showed even an ounce of favoritism was when he'd go off alone with Skwisgaar when he tired of practicing English, but to be honest, that wasn't very often. He'd learned very quickly, and could now carry on simple conversations, though his words were often more clumsy than Skwisgaar's. Magnus found it especially cute when he struggled for the right word and twirled his hair in thought, and Skwisgaar, realizing this, tried to always be around in order to supply him with words. The tutor, for her part, had learned to keep out of the line of fire and was generally allowed to actually do her job only when Toki actively sought her out, and even then he always had one or the other of the men attached to him. Eventually, she grew frustrated with the state of things and quit, but not before sharing a few choice words with the men.

"Damn the both of you! I don't see how the boy finds the time to piss with the two of you around! Please, one of you just have sex with him and save the rest of the world a whole hell of a lot of trouble!" Magnus, from that day forward, had a healthy fear of elderly women, while Skwisgaar developed a rather unhealthy attraction that could only be defeated by staring at Toki. Charles, who'd been slowly giving up on actually getting any of the band members to do anything, didn't even bother to reprimand the men, both of whom had made attempts to take Toki away and comfort him over the loss of his tutor.

* * *

The morning after the tutor left, Charles called the band together.

"Guys, I ah, I have some good news. You guys have been gaining some recognition, so the record head helped me get you guys a gig at the ah, the concert hall downtown." Pickles, still buzzed from the night before and already drinking again, whooped in excitement.

"A'right! This calls fer a fuckin celebration! Cahm ahn Charlie, let's all get fuckin wasted!" he yelled, waving a bottle and cocking his hip as though he were back in Snakes N' Barrels.

"No, I ah, don't think-"

"Cahm ahn! Ya never loosen up!" he said, grabbing the man and forcing the bottle into the elder man's mouth. Charles pulled away and coughed noisily.

"A-Alright then. The show is in two days, so ah, you need to prepare," Charles said, straightening his tie and walking away.

* * *

Practice went the same as always, with Magnus yelling that Skwisgaar was playing incorrectly and Skwisgaar talking about how much better than Magnus he was. This time, however, Toki actually understood the words and told them to stop because they were both amazing. It had the two cooing over the boy while everyone else wondered if they'd ever get any practice in.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, so it seems pretty obvious that Skwisgaar won the voting, so Skwisgaar/Toki will be the final pairing. And, even though I'm sure you guys have figured this out as well, italics represent Norwegian and Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

* * *

The two days passed like lightning, but not without more fights between Magnus and Skwisgaar. One of these fights had gotten Magnus a broken nose and Skwisgaar fourteen stitches, so they both, of course, looked hideous. Charles pointed out as much in the dressing room backstage.

"Guys, you ah, you can't go on stage like that. It won't look good," Charles said, more business-like than usual in the face of what could be his band's biggest break yet.

"Why the hell not? We're a fucking metal band, we need to look goddamned... brutal," Nathan interjected, an odd light coming into his eyes at the sound of the word.

"That's all, ah, well and good, of course, but Skwisgaar and Magnus are the only ones who do. You need to come up with something to cover that up, and make the rest of you stand out as well," Charles said, leaving the room to finalize everything on stage before the audience members began to come in.

"Whats de fucks could covers up dese?" Skwisgaar grumbled, gesturing to the stitches as he glared at Magnus.

"What abouts de ah, de paintses? Yous guyses could be de deads peoples," Toki asked, holding out a tube of white paint he'd been using on a model plane Skwisgaar had bought him after seeing him stare at it in a shop window when they'd gone to get groceries.

"Hey, yeah, dat's a good idea! Dere's lats a black metal bands dat do dat shit!" Pickles said, flashing a grin.

"Fuck, sure. I guess that would work. You got any other colors?" Nathan grunted.

"Ums, I's gots de black ands reds and blueses," the boy said, struggling to recall which color was which.

"Gimme the uh, the fucking black and the white," Nathan said, and the boy nodded, standing from his chair and handing the big frontman the tubes. Nathan then proceeded to spend five minutes smearing the stuff messily on his face while the others laughed. Eventually he just tossed it down with a huff and cursed about not being a damned make up artist. Toki, with a small smile, walked over.

"Can I's tries it?" he asked, and Nathan grunted. Toki, taking this as an agreement, delicately began working the mess Nathan had put onto his face into a vague rendition of a corpse. The others looked on in shock because, while it wasn't the best work in the world, it was a hell of a lot better than anything they could do.

"That uh, that looks good. Now, go... do that on everybody else," the black haired man said, turning his chair away.

"Do's what?" Toki wondered. Nathan sighed, just a little exasperated with the boy despite knowing that his knowledge of English was still woeful.

"Put the fucking paint on their faces," he sighed, and Toki nodded happily. By the time he'd painted everyone's faces, each one slightly different than the last, Charles walked back in.

"Alright guys. It's ah, it's time," he stated, his face calm despite the worry that raged inside him. Would this show go well? Would his band succeed? He hoped so, and he hoped they were committed to the band as he led them out, Toki trailing behind to watch from backstage.

Once onstage, the lights over the audience faded while the ones over the band turned blood red, adding to the effect of the corpse paint Toki had applied. Nathan didn't even speak before he began a low, growling note and the rest of the band followed suit with their own instruments. The audience went wild, and by the end of the night, blood and bodies littered the floor. Charles hired the guard that worked there to be the band's bodyguard after he was willing to clean them up, and gave him a hood for a uniform. The rest of the band called him Klokateer after being unable to remember his name. Eventually not even Toki was calling him anything else, and he started calling himself that too.

* * *

When the show ended, adrenaline pumped through the entire band, and women filled up the space backstage. One particularly violent woman shoved Toki onto the stage to get in, and separated him from the band. Magnus was the only one close enough to the stage to be able to yell loudly enough for Toki to hear him, and so, sensing a chance at alone time with the boy, pulled free from the mass of horny women to stand by Toki.

"What is it that amses happensing?" Toki asked curiously, looking at the door blocked by gyrating, screaming, moaning women.

"A bunch of sluts trying to get cock from the band members," Magnus smirked, hearing a cheer from Pickles. He must have gotten a hot bitch. Or two, or three, or ten.

"Huh? Whats is ams that?" Toki questioned naively, lacking knowledge of most things sexual despite his age.

"Do you have any idea about what sex is?" Magnus asked with a smirk. Toki blushed and pouted.

"Ja, I's does! It ams where de babies is comings from!" Toki yelled, causing some of the women by the door to turn for a second. Magnus laughed raucously.

"Yeah, kid, sex is where babies come from. Any way, those women want to have sex with the band members," Magnus smiled at the boy.

"Ohs... sos dey is wantings to has de babies of Nat'an, Pickleses, Moiderface, and Skwisgaar?" Toki wondered, a light break in his voice at Skwisgaar.

"I guess, maybe. I mean, if they had their kids they could probably get a shit ton of money. Anyway, you got a problem with Skwisgaar having sex with those girls?" he asked with a smile to hide his annoyance.

"Nos! Uhm, why is yous not in dere? Do you nots like none of them girlses?" he asked, twisting his hair nervously and trying to hide his bright red face.

"No, they're all sluts. I don't want to have sex with a whore, and besides, you need some company. None of the other guys have ever been able to resist a hot piece of ass," he smirked maliciously, hoping to turn the boy against the blonde.

"Oh, t'anks for spendings yous time wit me den! Hey, does yous has a girl you likes? I's thought a girl backs in Norsway was real pretties, but she ams not like mes," Toki looked just a little sad for a moment, and Magnus put his arm around the youngest of their group.

"She's a dumbass. Who the hell wouldn't like a cute kid like you?" Magnus grinned, his hand turned upwards to play with the end of the boy's hair. Toki smiled.

"Yous didn't answer mine question. Yous gots to likes some lady," Toki grinned, having long ago grown used to how touchy Magnus was. At times it made him just a little uncomfortable, especially when they were alone together like now, but he guessed it was just how Magnus was, and he figured it was rude to tell him to stop.

"No, not a lady, but I do like someone..." Magnus said, leaning over and burying his nose in Toki's hair.

"Magnus, what ams yous doesing?" Toki asked trying to lean away from Magnus but being held to his side.

"Don't worry Toki... you know I like you right? I like you a lot, more than I like anyone else," Magnus mumbled, gently pushing Toki's hair out of the way so he could kiss the boy's neck.

"W-Whats? I's is nots de lady, Magnus, stops it!" Toki cried, continuing in his attempts to squirm away. None of the women bothered to look, too engrossed in their desperate attempts to get in the pants of stars to worry about an obviously uninterested guitarist and some kid he was molesting.

"Shh, hold still, I won't hurt you, I promise," Magnus said, turning Toki to face him. His lips trailed up the brunette's neck, across his cheek, and finally to his mouth. The kiss was firm and too rough for Toki, and felt more like an attack than anything. A forceful tongue pressed against Toki's still lips, but Toki pressed them tight together and tried to whip his head away. Magnus held him still once again and bit his lip to get his mouth open. The invading tongue, however, was almost immediately removed when Skwisgaar noticed a distinct lack of Toki in the room and went to the stage. As soon as he saw Magnus kissing Toki and Toki squirming to get away he threw the older man away and gathered Toki in his arms.

"Yous bastard! What was yous doing!" Skwisgaar yelled, and Toki whimpered, hiding his face in Skwisgaar's chest.

"I was fucking making a damn move on the kid until you busted in!" Magnus screamed, and still the women in the door didn't turn, obviously waiting for their go at Nathan, Pickles, or, for the adventurous, Murderface.

"Yous was rapesing him Magnus! I's is going to tells Nathan, and you wills be out of de band by tonights!" Skwisgaar shouted, holding Toki tightly and preparing to break through the wall of women.

"Nos, don'ts... don'ts does dat. He amnests means it, he just reallies wanteds de ladies but didn'ts want to be leavings me on my own. Yous guyses needs him in de bands, he won't does dat again, right?" Toki asked quietly, peeking out from his place in Skwisgaar's chest.

"No, I won't. I'm sorry kid, fuck, I'm sorry," Magnus said, unable to look at the frightened teen. Skwisgaar didn't speak, instead just leading Toki back into the room.

"We ams goings. Gets does whores out of heres," Skwisgaar said, and one look at Toki, their little brother, had them running the women out.

"What the fuck happened to him Skwisgaar?" Nathan asked, the slightest drop of caring in his voice. Magnus drifted slowly back in the room.

"I's... I's fell, and mine ribs reallies hurt," Toki said, trying to make his eyes as wide and pathetic as possible. Pickles, in his drunken stupor, lurched forward and hugged him, smacking Skwisgaar in the process.

"Ya didn't break em, right?" he questioned, snuggling the boy like a mother.

"N-Nos... I t'ink I's justs bruised dem. Deys been brokes before, sos I is knowings how dat feels," Toki said, appreciating the comfort even though he was lying about his ailment. Skwisgaar glared over at Magnus, who continued to look away from both of them, and Nathan nodded.

"Okay, well shit. Let's uh, let's get you home to fucking... rest, I guess," Nathan shrugged, the concept of comfort too foreign for him to help. Besides, it seemed Pickles, who's somehow worked Skwisgaar away, had the comforting taken care of. As they walked out, Magnus trailed slowly after him.

* * *

The next day, Magnus went on a drug binge, the first he'd done in a while, and was more stoned than Pickles by noon. By the time Charles came in at seven, he was passed out in the floor, and Skwisgaar was rhythmically kicking him from the couch.

"Hello guys. Is ah, is Magnus alright?" the bespectacled man asked nervously. He really, really didn't want to get a new guitarist, at least not now.

"Ja, he ams fine. He just dids a lots of drugs," Skwisgaar smirked, hoping the man's hangover would be awful.

"Ah, alright. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that last night's concert was a huge success. The record head and I have already worked out five more shows all over the state in actual concert venues, so you need to practice, and likely come up with a few new songs. Who ah, who knows, after this you may get to go back to Europe and actually perform somewhere other than a bar," Charles gave the group a rare smile.

"That's fucking brutal. We're going to spread goddamned metal everywhere," Nathan grinned, and once more his shiny, disturbingly animal-like teeth were bared.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that's one way to put it. Now, please make sure Magnus is still alive. I have to go work out a few final details. The first concert is in three weeks," Charles said as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning did indeed bring Magnus a terrible hangover, but it was cured with yet another volatile cocktail of drugs and alcohol. When Nathan called for a practice that night, he was barely able to stand, and had been keeping upright by leaning against Toki, who was cringing against every movement the older man made. Nathan yanked him away and tossed him a guitar before ordering him to play. He did as he was told, but interrupted continuously with insults, and now not just to Skwisgaar.

"Pickles! What the hell are you playing? I didn't tell you to make that drum pattern your own!" He yelled to the red headed drummer as Toki winced away from the noise from his place on the couch.

"Hey! This isn't just your band, Magnus. It's our band. You've been acting crazy the past few days though, are you uh, alright?" Nathan asked, carefully masked concern present in his rough voice.

"Crazy? You don't even know what crazy looks like!" No one knew the older man had a knife until it was buried deep in Nathan's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Nathan yelled, throwing the drug-addled man to the ground and repeatedly striking his face. His nose, still not totally healed, had shattered once more and sent blood spilling heavily down his face. Toki watched in horror, curling in on himself until Skwisgaar noticed and went over to hide his eyes. By the time Nathan had released his anger the man lay unconscious and bloody on the floor.

"Shit Nate... shit. I don't wanna say dis but I think he's gotta go," Pickles said, pressing his shaking fingers to his head.

"Yeah, he'sh been a real ashehole lately, and he'sh been shcaring the shit out of Toki," Murderface said, for once showing a touch of perception.

"Yeah... fuck, we'll tell him when he gets up," Nathan said, not bothering to ask Skwisgaar's opinion, both because he already knew what the answer would be and because he was busily rocking Toki back and forth and mumbling something or another in Swedish.

Magnus didn't wake up for two and a half hours, about an hour after Skwisgaar had walked Toki to his room and told him to sleep. Once he stood up, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Murderface moved to stand behind Nathan, a little scared that the man would attack one of them again.

"Magnus, we uh, need to say something," Nathan started, and Magnus snorted.

"What you gonna apologize for beating the shit out of me again?"

"No. We've uh, decided you're no longer in Dethklok. Get your shit and be out by morning," Nathan said, and Magnus laughed.

"Whatever motherfucker. Good luck finding another guitarist to replace me," his voice was surprisingly calm, but the other members didn't trust it. They all left him there and went to their own rooms.

* * *

Pickles was the first one up the next morning, and so figured he should go check Magnus' room to make sure he was out. When he discovered the trashed room and a message of revenge scrawled on the wall, he immediately went to get Nathan. Together they scrubbed the message away, and did their best to get the room back how it was supposed to be. They didn't tell the others how it had been before, and after telling Toki, who was a little sad despite what had been done to him, that Magnus was gone, life went on until Charles came to visit later in the day. When they explained what happened, the man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll ah, get started searching for a new guitarist. In the meantime, you need to figure out how to make your songs work without Magnus," Charles said, and a memory struck Skwisgaar's mind. Toki knew how to play guitar!

"Waits, Mr. Managers. Tokis knows de guitar, de shops man who was lookings after hims before taught him, remembers? Plus he sits in ons de practices, sos he knows de songs," Skwisgaar said, and Charles quirked an eyebrow.

"Go get him your guitar, Skwisgaar," he said, and when he came back with it Toki was squirming in his seat even though he'd been much more still that morning without Magnus, in a drugged haze, trying to accost him.

"I's not reals goods Skwisgaar, nots like yous," he said as the blonde shoved the guitar in his hands.

"Justs tries it. It ams will be a wholes lot easiers den gettings a brand news guitarist," Skwisgaar said, and Toki nodded. With a deep breath, he played what he could remember of a guitar part from his favorite Dethklok song, and they all reeled back in shock. He was almost as talented, almost as fast, as Skwisgaar.

_"Toki, how did you do that? You have not practiced in over a month!"_ Skwisgaar said, so shocked he slipped back into Swedish without really realizing it.

"_I... I used your guitar at night, sometimes. I'm sorry, but it is very nice, and I couldn't help it!" _Toki cried guiltily, and Skwisgaar laughed.

"Toki, it ams fine! It ams greats! Yous is our new guitarist! Mr. Managers, go order hims a news guitar! Gets him de Flyings V!" Skwisgaar said with a huge grin that pulled strangely at his stitches, and while Nathan gave him a glare for inducting a new member without his concent, he wasn't going to complain, and so nodded to Charles in order to tell him it was fine. Toki was amazing, and even he could tell it. He had a strange feeling in his chest right then, a feeling he didn't quite understand. All he knew was that now Dethklok, his band, was complete, and if anyone tried to fuck that up, he'd damn well be the one to kill them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I tried to make this chapter a little sweeter since the last one was kind of angst-filled in some places, and that's really not my favorite thing to write. Italics are Norwegian/Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

Toki's guitar came in one week before the concert was to take place, and Skwisgaar had him practicing right away, often from morning til evening, and all through bloody fingers and meals. Skwisgaar hated being the one to cause the kind boy such pain, and every time he looked at his mangled fingers his own hands twinged in sympathy, but he had to be ready to perform. He worried that the small boy, in his shock at having so many eyes on him, would freeze up on stage and stop playing. He hoped the boy would forgive him for this.

The first practice with the whole band went surprisingly well. It was the first time they'd gone through an entire practice without someone cussing someone else out, and it was a welcome change. After practice Skwisgaar sat with Toki on his couch and watched as he smeared some kind of cream on his fingers. He winced again.

"I's ah, I's sorries for makings you practice sos much," he said, but Toki only smiled.

"It ams alrights! Yous is a reallies good teachers Skwisgaar, you makes me betters at de guitar! I's won'ts do de messings up on stage now!" he said.

"Buts yous fingers looks verys bad," the blonde said sympathetically. Toki shrugged.

"Dey ams will gets better. I's has felt worser befores." Skwisgaar winced yet again as he remembered how Toki's back looked.

"Ja, ja, I's sures. Buts we don'ts need dem gettings all infecteds. I's has some stuffs that works greats, I's go gets it," Skwisgaar said, not giving the brown haired boy time to protest. He returned with a tube of something or another in his hand, and Toki sighed.

"Skwisgaar, I's gots de stuffs for mine handses already, sees?" he said, gesturing to the cream he was messily smearing over his wounds.

"Ha, dis ams much betters! Let's me has yous hands," Skwisgaar said, and Toki rolled his eyes slightly, though a small smile was on his face as he placed his hands in Skwisgaar's. "Dis will stings a littles," he said, smearing the new cream on top of what was already there. Toki flinched, but Skwisgaar's hands were gentle as he rubbed it into the wounds. "Dere, now it ams will gets better faster. I's buy you yous own, ja? So you don'ts has to use dis shits," he said, snatching the tube Toki held. Toki nodded, not willing to argue.

"Ja, dat ams sounds goods Skwisgaar."

* * *

The evening of the concert came with startling speed, especially for Toki. When the band members asked him to apply their make up, he did it shakily, and it ended up much more messy than it had been before. By the time he tried to apply it to himself, he was shaking so badly that Skwisgaar had to apply it instead. Charles came in too quickly for Toki, who carefully picked up his guitar and followed after Skwisgaar. They got into position behind the curtain, and as it raised to let in the cries of the fans, Skwisgaar gave Toki a few final words.

_"Calm down, little Toki, you will do well, I know it." _Toki gave a sharp nod, and as Nathan began a song with a guttural growl that was quickly becoming his signature among the fans, he began to rip out his part with Skwisgaar. The fans fell in love with him and forgot about Magnus immediately.

* * *

After the band washed off their faces the groupies came backstage once again, but this time they weren't shoving Toki out of the way. In fact, he had a whole group of them hugging him closely, and he blushed as a big-chested one shoved his face into her breasts.

"Ah, yous ladies ams reallies nice, but I's donts has de sexes yet," Toki said awkwardly, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. A collective squeal ran through all of them.

"Aw, he's so cute! And listen to that accent! Absolutely adorable," a short woman cried as she gathered him in a tight hug.

"But look at his poor hands! They must be working the sweet baby to death!" another, a tall, thin woman with bright neon blue hair screamed, tugging him away from the other girl to look at his bandaged fingers.

"Don't hog him!" another yelled.

"He likes me best!" screeched still another. Eventually it came down to a pulling match between the women for who would get to cuddle him for the rest of their life. Skwisgaar spent the entire time glaring and ignoring the women who'd come to him, while Pickles and Murderface laughed. Nathan would've joined in as well, but his mouth was otherwise occupied.

"Look at the kid, he's got more pussy than any of us an' he don't even want it!" Pickles snickered as Toki continued to try to get the wild women off of him. Honestly, it only made them think he was cuter, and so they doubled in their efforts. A couple even asked him to come home with them and live with them forever and ever. Skwisgaar allowed all of this under the assumption that the women merely thought he was adorable for his youth and innocence, and therefore did not want to screw with him, however when one of the more daring women grabbed the boy's crotch Skwisgaar decided that this just would not do at all.

"Heys, heys, gets off ofs him! He amnest wants none of yous sluts!"

"Shut up! I can see why you don't want anyone else around him, but he's way too adorable to hide away!" a black haired woman whose face was caked in make up said, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! You shouldn't even make him wear that horrible face paint onstage! You'll get way more people in the audience if they can look at him!" she said, grabbing the tiny boy and nuzzling his cheek. He came away with a patch of white where her face had been, but it was barely noticeable because of his flaming face.

"Mm hmm, go fuck some bitch and leave this little cutie with us! We'll take care of him," an older woman with dyed blonde hair said with a feral smirk, her hands wrapping around Toki's thin middle. Skwisgaar heard her gasp, and then say something about those big bad men keeping all the food to themselves. His eyes narrowed to icy blue slits, and he marched through the wall of women to get to the boy, then yanked the blonde away by her hair.

"Don'ts nots be touchings him, yous bitch!" he yelled, and the woman stumbled to her feet.

"You ass! We're not hurting him!" she said as she slapped the blonde.

"Fuckings slut, looks at him! He ams uncomfortables!" He punched the woman's stomach and she doubled over in pain. The other women came out of their shock and suddenly all attacked him, some with the war cry of, 'for the honor of the cutie!'. Skwisgaar was quickly overwhelmed by the assault, and Toki could only look on in wide eyed wonder as the previously kind-seeming women mauled his friend. Nathan sighed. Things were obviously getting out of hand, and of course he was the only one who was willing to do something other than laugh as Skwisgaar got the shit beaten out of him by women who were previously being incredibly cuddly and sweet. He sighed once again, and gave a final, woeful stare to the hot bitch on his lap. Did he really have to do this? Skwisgaar screamed as the woman he'd punched yanked out a clump of his hair. Yeah, yeah he did.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, and the frightened women, even the one on his lap, ran out of the room. Skwisgaar lay panting on the floor, hair and blood and pieces of his shirt lying all over the place. It was silent for a while except for his wheezing breath until Murderface spoke up.

"That wash fucking aweshome! Skwishgaar got the shit beaten out of him by a bunch of sluts!" he laughed loudly, and Pickles joined in while Nathan glared at the blonde for fucking up his night. Toki, however, had finally escaped his shock, and ran over to crouch beside Skwisgaar.

"Is you okays Skwisgaar? Those ladies hurted yous a real lot!" he said, gently touching the man's newly acquired bald spot. Skwisgaar grunted and sat up, numerous scratches and bite marks bled all over his body, and his chest was littered with bruises where the larger women had hit him.

"Shits, ja, I's fine. Fuckings sluts tried to scratch mine fucking eyes out," he grunted, he too rubbing the empty space on his head that leaked blood in a few places where the woman had torn out the roots.

"Ja, ja, I's know. Dem ladies was seemings reallies nice before, buts I guess dey was actually means," Toki said, lightly petting Skwisgaar's open wounds. Skwisgaar winced.

"De groupies ams crazies Toki, alls of dem. Yous shoulds not deals with dem," Skwisgaar said, partly out of jealously and partly out of real concern for his well being.

"I won'ts, I's promises! Deys is kinds of scaries even when dey is beings nice!" he said. Skwisgaar smiled in happiness, but it turned into a wince. Nathan grunted.

"The one I had wasn't, fucking foreign motherfuckers. Stop your fucking flirting and let's get back to the house, if I'm not gonna get fucking laid I wanna go to bed," he said, glaring at the two on the ground.

"What ams flirtings?" Toki wondered as he helped Skwisgaar up.

"It ams nots any'ting. Yous don't has to bes worrying abouts it," Skwisgaar told him, glaring at the others to tell them that if they told him he wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of them, though the fact that he'd almost gotten killed by a group of mostly small, thin women had lessened the threat's value. Especially to an angry, sexually frustrated Nathan.

"Flirting is what Skwisgaar has been doing with you ever since we fucking got you," he grunted, standing up and walking out the door. Skwisgaar glared harshly at his back, but Toki still looked confused, even as they followed Nathan.

"So it ams like being de friendses?" he asked curiously. Pickles laughed and answered before Nathan, obviously incredibly pissed at Skwisgaar for cock-blocking him, could.

"Yeah kid, it's somethin' real special friends do," he smirked, and Skwisgaar's eyes narrowed once more.

"Yous mean de bestest friends?" he asked, and Pickles nodded with a smirk. "Okays! Skwisgaar, yous ams mine bestest specials friend, yous can flirts with me alls you want!" Toki smiled, and a light blush dusted the top of Skwisgaar's cheekbones despite the fact that Toki didn't really know what he was saying. Murderface and Pickles busted into laughter again, and even Nathan smirked back at them.

"Ah, ja Toki. Dat ams nice," Skwisgaar said, and Toki pouted.

"Aren't I yous bestest specials friend toos?" he questioned, and Pickles and Murderface doubled over laughing. Skwisgaar glared at them, mumbling something about knowing where they slept, before he turned back to Toki and patted his head.

"Ja, yous is mine best friendses too," he said, and Toki smiled, chatting happily until they got back to their home and went to bed.

* * *

****TIME SKIP****

Eight years later

Dethklok became bigger than anyone could have ever imagined after that concert, despite, or perhaps because of, the death and destruction that followed them wherever they went. The only downside, at least it seemed, was that fame brought enemies, and powerful fame like Dethklok's brought the Tribunal and the Revengencers.

Skwisgaar, no matter how much prodding the rest of the band, mostly Pickles, had not yet confessed to Toki even though the younger was obviously interested and was now legal. He had instead become like a third grade boy with his first crush, teasing and taunting the brunette nearly every day, often to the point where he would strike the thin blonde. The others would all roll their eyes and sigh when this happened, because they all new that by the end of the day they'd be sitting together on the couch, chatting lowly in their own language.

Even through their personal tragedies, like Toki's father dying and Skwisgaar being unable to find his, the two stayed close together, and grew even closer when the Revengencers destroyed their home and supposedly killed their manager. The rest of the band was tempted many times to use the old 'lock them in a closet until they bust the door down or start making out' trick, but a stern talking to by Charles about them respecting the natural course of romance had them giving the idea up. It was an endless runaround that the whole band, including the two most involved, hated, and eventually, Toki had decided to use the oldest trick in the book: make Skwisgaar jealous.

He had to get some friends, and therefore a way to ignore Skwisgaar, which would very easily get the blonde all over him. When he found the pamphlet for Rock-A-Roonie fantasy camp, he decided it was the best way to get friends quickly, and set up his registration without even noticing that Magnus was a counselor.

* * *

Skwisgaar was not pleased when Toki told them what he was doing. Making friends? What stupid, dildo bullshit was that? Wasn't he good enough? Of course he was! He was Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the fastest guitarist in the world! He was a better friend than any of those regular jack offs could be! He continued to pout even after Toki left, and the other band members smirked and laughed about it whenever the blonde wasn't around, and each commended Toki for his brilliant idea.

* * *

When Toki arrived, he wasn't expecting the cold words he got from the men, much less a boot to his face, but seeing Magnus made him happy. After going into a diabetic coma he'd forgotten much of his time in the band when Magnus was around, including the kiss and why he was kicked out, so really he thought it was more a happy reunion with an old friend than anything else, and was glad when Magnus wanted him in his band. To Magnus, however, the situation was more than happy, it was a dream come true. He'd have one last chance to get his revenge, to steal Toki away from Skwisgaar, and if it failed... he didn't want to think about what he'd do.

Once he got off the stage, Toki was quick to get him.

"Heys Magnus! It ams goods to sees you agains! Why hasn't yous kept in touch with us?" Toki asked, his head cocked slightly. Magnus quirked up a brow. Didn't he remember what had happened? He didn't know how anyone could have ever forgotten something like his exit from the band.

"You don't remember?" he decided to ask, because if something had happened to make the kid forget, he sure as hell wasn't going to remind him.

"Nopes! I's went into de diasbetic comas and forgot bunches of stuffs from den," Toki shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I left when I was on bad terms with everybody because of some stupid shit I did when I was high, and they don't really want to talk to me," he smirked, and thought about how much of a huge ass understatement that was.

"That ams silly! It has been years, dey won'ts care," Toki laughed, wandering along beside Magnus, whose arm was thrown over his shoulder.

"Nah, they hold grudges kid, you should know that by now. Anyway, your English has gotten better. I remember you used to have trouble with pretty much everything. None of us could talk to you for a while if Skwisgaar wasn't there," Magnus grinned, and Toki smiled back.

"Ja, I's remembers dat too. It was reals annoyings to nots be ables to say nothing," the boy laughed, and Magnus used the key they'd given him before camp started to opening the door. Toki ran in, dropped everything except his snow globe, which he put on the bedside table, on the ground, and collapsed on the bed. "It has been de real longs day, ja? Dat announcer man went on for hourses!" Toki laughed, and Magnus smirked.

"Yeah, it is pretty late huh? Fuck, I think I'm getting some fucking sleep," he said, he too collapsing on his bed after flicking off the light.

"Ja," Toki nodded with a yawn, stretching out on the bed. He fell asleep without even changing his clothes, and Magnus followed suit soon after, not seeing much point in being awake if the little brunette wasn't.

* * *

A/N Alright guys, we're current in time now, and there are probably only going to be about three more chapters to this. We're in the final stretch! Anyway, I got a suggestion about using the season finale/other recent episodes in this story, and I think that's a good idea, so I'm going to try and incorporate it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

* * *

The alarm, which had been so graciously provided and set by the camp, went off at six thirty the next morning, blaring out a strain from a Dethklok song from the era before Toki had joined. It jerked Magnus from sleep, away from his dream world where Toki was his and Skwisgaar had to be alone and watch how happy they were. He hit the clock harder than necessary in retaliation, but felt his anger melt away at the sight of Toki still sprawled across the bed, a devilish teddy bear he vaguely remembered the boy receiving from Pickles for his birthday clutched in his arms. He stood slowly, careful not to wake the younger, and changed out of his rumpled clothes.

After finishing with that, he saw that Toki still slept soundly, quiet snores leaving him every few breathes. He'd almost forgotten how cute he could really be, but he knew he'd have to wake the man up since their other band members would expect them soon. He sighed softly, then walked walked forward and gently began to shake the other awake, but not before indulging himself in a few strokes of his fingers through soft brown hair. When Toki awoke it was with a small, cat-like yawn and a stretch.

"Goods morning, Magnus," Toki said tiredly as he stood.

"Morning. You sleep alright?" Magnus asked, running his fingers through his own hair, which he realized he'd forgotten to brush.

"Ja, I's slept pretties good. Mine bed at Mordhaus ams a lots softer though," Toki said, pulling his shirt over his head. Magnus couldn't help but stare. He remembered that the kid had always been toned, but damn... he'd definitely spent some time in a gym. Then he noticed the scars again, and turned his head away, though they did look much better than when he'd seen them the first time. He wondered if there was anything that could cover them up, or help make them fade, but he quickly decided that wouldn't work because they were all so deep, with parts that were raised like a landscape map. They were a mark of how far he'd come anyway, Magnus decided, gaining the nerve to look back again and seeing that Toki had already dressed. Damn, he'd missed the best part. Toki didn't seem to notice any of this, and instead just smiled, walking passed Magnus to the door. Magnus followed, having once again forgotten about his tangled hair.

* * *

During the practice Toki played well, but not to the level he played on in CDs or during concerts. Magnus looked at him curiously, but said nothing and continued to insult the other band members. Toki really didn't want to laugh, but the other guys were really bad, and he couldn't help but giggle every now and then. The ones being insulted glared at the brunette and grew to hate him even more, because he was obviously friends with the teacher and that wasn't fair.

Toki didn't even realize they were looking at him, but Magnus glared back at them in a way that promised pain if they even thought of doing something to Toki. They all stared down at their hands as they clumsily played through the notes to a shitty song Magnus had come up with in about twenty minutes.

* * *

"Hey Toki," Magnus began after they'd gone to their room a little after dinner that night.

"Ja?" Toki asked distractedly, gently shaking his snow globe and wondering how everyone in Mordhaus was. Charles wasn't there, he knew, and his friends weren't very good at taking care of themselves. He hoped this trip would be worth it and Skwisgaar would get jealous and finally tell him how much he cared about him, otherwise he'd just have to jump the older man. The more he thought about it the more that seemed like a very good option, and a fun one as well. If the whole jealousy thing didn't work he'd have to try it.

"Why in hell were you playing like you were today? I've heard you play a lot better," Magnus said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ohs, I ams supposed to be here in de cognitos. Ifs I play goods people ams might recognizes me," Toki shrugged, continuing to fiddle with the snow globe.

"You mean incognito, right?" Magnus asked, slipping into an old habit of correcting the younger man's English.

"Ja, dat. Sos, you listens to de Dethklok songs stills?" Toki questioned, finally ignoring the snow globe.

"Yeah. You guys still sound pretty good, even with the fucking blonde asshole as the lead. Why didn't they put you in that spot?" the former guitarist asked, sitting up to look at Toki.

"Yous think I shoulds be playings de lead guitars?" the younger asked, his eyes wide and glassy.

"I do. You're a lot better than Skwisgaar," Magnus said with a grin. Toki smiled back

"T'anks. Skwisgaar ams cans be de reals big dildo sometimes," he laughed, and Magnus did as well, before seeing a chance to get some much needed information.

"Apparently you've come a long way from having a crush on him," Magnus smirked. Toki blushed.

"Yous know about dat?" Toki asked, suddenly looking down at his hands in a leftover habit from his childhood.

"No one didn't know about that kid. It probably came from him being the only one you could talk to for so long, but you were always all over him. Did anything ever come of that shit? Most of us guys were expecting you to fuck," Magnus smiled to hide his anger.

"Nos. Skwisgaar won'ts confesses, even though everyone has been trying real hards to get him too. Dat ams de whole reason I's came here, to makes de friends to get Skwisgaar jealous," Toki said, still staring at his hands.

"So you still like that ass? He's a slut, you can get better than that," Magnus told him decisively, his eyes firm with the belief. Toki smiled.

"Maybes so, but no one else ams Skwisgaar. He ams fun to argues with, but I's know dat he ams cares about mes, and if I needs him he ams always around," Toki sounded like a teenage girl with a crush, and the dreamy expression in his eyes made Magnus sick. Had that fucking blonde bastard really gotten so close with the sweet boy? He hated him so much, hated him more than he'd ever hated anyone, but damn if he was giving up. He could still change Toki's mind, he still had his chance.

"Whatever kid, just don't waste your whole life on some stupid dick," Magnus said, slipping his shirt from his shoulders and laying down. Toki said nothing for a few moments as he once again began to play with the snow globe, but just as Magnus began to drift off to sleep he spoke once again.

"Yous need to eat more Magnus. You ams too skinnies." Magnus smiled. Toki was worried about him. Sweet, wonderful little Toki was worried about someone like him, a washed up guitarist. He fell asleep happy.

* * *

Once Magnus fell asleep, Toki felt the room was too quiet, and he was feeling a little restless anyway, so he quietly crept from the room and wandered around the camp. Eventually he found himself in the woods, and so walked around happily, enjoying the sounds of the night birds and the crickets. Deep within the forest, however, he heard the decidedly human sound of flesh being hit and crying, along with yelling. He crouched down and went forward slowly, only to see the large blonde who'd hit his face with the boot kicking another camper and yelling something about a pick while his friends stood by and watched. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards, but he didn't account for his own heavy boots, which crunched the leaves and snapped numerous twigs. The bullies looked up and locked eyes with him. Toki ran, and they ran after him, leaving the man they'd been beating curled up in pain.

Near the edge of the forest Toki bumped into Magnus, who'd awoken as soon as the door shut and followed after the tiny brunette. The ones chasing him stopped suddenly when they saw Magnus, the most feared of the counselors, and a few seconds of being glared at by his damaged eye had them all skulking away, though they had vowed vengeance against the brown haired boy.

* * *

Back in their room, Toki had changed into a pair of blue pajama pants and was now sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest as Magnus paced around in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Those bastards would've beaten the shit out of you if I hadn't been there!" Magnus yelled as he threw his arms in the air much like an exasperated parent.

"I's is sorries, I only wanted to takes de walk," Toki whined, reminded of the night he'd gone joyriding with Dr. Rockzo and come back to a scolding from the whole band.

"Then you should have woken me up! I would've gone with you!" Magnus said, moving to his own bed and flopping down onto it. Toki sighed and was reminded of a very specific situation when he'd gone out to play with the yard wolves and gotten nipped by one of the pups. Skwisgaar had raved about that for over a week, even after smearing way too much antiseptic on the tiny bite marks and wrapping the wound in a bandage.

"I's know, I won'ts does dat again," Toki said, and Magnus sighed.

"What the fuck ever. I just don't want you to get hurt, you know? I like you," Magnus said, and a vague memory of Magnus saying something similar sometime before popped into Toki's head, but he quickly wiped it away. Of course Magnu had said it before, they'd always been friends, right? Yeah, he was being stupid. He lay back on the bed and smiled over at the man.

"Ja, I's know. It ams alright though, I's can takes care of myselfs." Magnus smiled back at him.

"I know that, you're a pretty tough kid. Sorry for freaking out. See you in the morning for the concert, yeah?" Magnus asked with a small yawn. Toki nodded, a big grin on his face as he curled up with his teddy bear again.

* * *

The next morning they were both awoken by the alarm blaring another old Dethklok song, though today it was at a much more reasonable ten o'clock. They both stood slowly and dressed as they had the day before, and then walked out of the room in a companionable silence. They were immediately assaulted by their band mates asking for last minute practice, which Magnus grudgingly agreed to, though he'd been hoping to spend the day with Toki. To release his anger he was more critical than usual, and when it was time for their set everyone but Toki was ridiculously self conscious of their playing, and as such sounded terrible. Magnus, from his place in the wings, sighed. His time most definitely would've been better spent wooing Toki, but hell, the kid would probably want to keep in touch with him, so he'd have plenty more chances. Maybe some private ones, alone with Toki. He licked his lips and didn't notice the blonde man jump out and shove cake into Toki's mouth.

Magnus leaped into action when Toki began crying out for his insulin. He ran from his place in the wings, all of the audience and the rest of Toki's makeshift band staring in shock, and tossed the blonde man away before stabbing the insulin needle into Toki's stomach. The brown haired man was revived, and smiled up at Magnus.

"Yous saved me," Toki said, and Magnus looked down with a smirk.

"You're welcome," he said, carefully pulling the shaky man to his feet just as the rest of Dethklok drove up, all of them in ill-fitting robes. Just as Pickles was about to ask if Toki was alright, they heard a smash, and saw the blonde holding the base of Toki's snow globe. The rest of it lay shattered on the ground. Nathan took one look at the broken pieces, and then turned his angry green eyes to the large, pug nosed blonde.

"Oh shit little kid. You just fucked up real bad," he said, his anger lowering his voice a few octaves. The blonde, obviously realizing that he had indeed fucked up real bad, began to run, but Natha, being a former football star, easily caught him and cut off his hand with a shard of glass from Toki's beloved snow globe.

While this was happening, Skwisgaar had pulled Toki away from Magnus and was fawning over him as he had when they'd just taken Toki in.

"Yous ams alrights, right littles Toki? Nones of de bastards here hurteds you rights? Damns, maybe dis ams will teaches you dat you amnest needs no other friendses," the thin blonde said, his worry thickening his accent until he was almost unintelligible.

"Skwisgaar, you ams needings to be calming down. I's fine, Magnus saveds me," Toki beamed at the man from his place in Skwisgaar's arms. Magnus, seeing this as a win, smirked over at Skwisgaar, who glared back at him.

"Dat bastard? He ams not does not'ing dat I's couldn't has done," Skwisgaar scoffed, hugging Toki tightly. Magnus rolled his eyes, but for once decided not to provoke a fight between himself and Skwisgaar.

"So ah, ya saved Toki huh? What the fuck happened, ya motherdouchebag?" Pickles asked, attempting to break the tension between the two.

"That kid Nathan is chasing shoved some cake into his mouth, and I gave him his insulin shot," Magnus shrugged, and Pickles smiled.

"Thanks, guess you're not so much of an ass now huh?" Pickles grinned crookedly, and Murderface rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He'sh probably shtill a huge dick, jusht couldn't stand to shee Toki die. If it wash any of the resht of ush I bet he would've laughed or shome shit," the man growled, continuing to look distrustfully at Magnus.

"Ja, he ams a reals big bastard!" Skwisgaar said, unconsciously clenching his hands into Toki's shirt.

"Don'ts be sos mean, he ams not sos bad," Toki said with a smile as Nathan wandered back from the woods, bloody and smiling in a disturbingly pleased way.

"Yous ams take cares of it?" Skwisgaar asked, and Nathan nodded, the low light making his eyes glint wildly.

"Yeah, he's not gonna do shit to Toki again," the black haired man said, and Skwisgaar nodded before he handed the youngest off to the man, who led him back onto the bus along with Murderface and Pickles. Skwisgaar turned to Magnus and spoke sharply, "Tokis might not remembers what you ams did to him, but I does, and you ams not goings to hurt hims like dat again. T'anks for savings him, but if yous ever comes around him agains I wills kill yous."

"I'd like to see you try, scrawny motherfucker," Magnus sneered, and Skwisgaar, with a scoff, got on the bus.

* * *

Once back at Mordhaus, Skwigaar refused to leave Toki's side for the rest of the evening because he, in his own words, needed to make sure that he really was alright because Magnus had probably done a piss poor job of saving him. Toki smiled and allowed it, happy to spend time with the blonde man and glad he was obviously so close to confessing. However, Toki thought, it was a bit excessive to clutch him to his side and act like a rabid dog when anyone, even one of the other band members, came near him, and even more excessive to follow him to the bathroom and wait outside the door. He grinned and bore it though, because he knew just how protective the other could be, and because that night he got to sleep in Skwisgaar's room and the fur blankets he used were really, really warm.

As the two Scandinavians lay in bed, Toki cuddled close to Skwisgaar and the blonde, thinking he was asleep, stroked his hair gently.

_"I really do love you, little Toki. I'll tell you when you're awake one day." _Toki smiled delicately into the blonde's side, and mumbled softly, too softly for anyone else to hear.

_"I love you too, Skwisgaar, and I'll tell you so just as soon as you get the damned balls to confess."_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

* * *

Skwisgaar noticed the phone calls about a week after they were forced underwater to rerecord the album, and he was very unhappy about the situation. Who the hell could be so important that Toki was taking the time to talk to them when he should be sitting in his room with him and practicing? He asked the brunette as much, arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed sneer pulling his lips.

"Oh, I's been talking to Magnus. Me and hims ams real good pals now!" Toki grinned, his Dethphone held loosely in his hand. Skwisgaar's eyes narrowed, and one long arm suddenly reached out and snatched the phone away from Toki.

"Dis ams consfiscateds until furthers notice!" Skwisgaar said, holding the device far out of Toki's reach.

"Heys! Magnus ams goings to call reals soon! Don'ts be such a dildos Skwisgaar!" Toki pouted, reaching up high and causing his shirt to pull up.

"Toos bad, sos sad! You ams needings to be practicing! Comes on, comes on, I's gives it back when we ams done," Skwisgaar said with a small smile, and Toki pouted.

"Fines, you ams promising?" Toki asked. Skwisgaar nodded as he led Toki to his room, the phone still help up above his head where even Nathan would have to stretch to get at it. They sat together in the white covered room and played for over an hour, both missing the phone when it rang.

* * *

Magnus paced back and forth in his dirty, old apartment, a cheap cell phone pressed against his ear. Why wasn't Toki picking up? He'd never ignored a call from him before! Had something happened? What if the submarine had been damaged? What if one of the other guys had gotten upset and hurt the boy? What if he was with Skwisgaar? What if he was fucking with the blonde? What if they were laughing about him, talking about how he'd never have Toki, how he was worthless, washed up, ugly? His hand clenched around the phone, and as it went to Toki's voice mail for the third time he snapped it closed. He'd have to make his move soon, or else he wouldn't get another chance.

* * *

That evening, the submarine's central cooling went out, and everyone was suddenly even more pissed than they'd been when they found out they'd be stuck underneath the ocean for God knew how long without any visitors. Since they were all banned from jacking off and since Abigail refused to be with any of them, they ended up resorting to other things, such as working out, or, in Toki's case, doing laundry. This activity called Toki from the room one day and Murderface, being curious about his attire of roller skates and underwear, followed him. He didn't expect to see Toki's ass jutting out as he dug through the washing machine.

"Hey uh, Toki. What are you doing?" he asked, easily seeing why Skwisgaar wanted the other so badly as he stared at his ass and legs.

"Oh, I's doings de laundries since dere amnest nothings else to be doings. Shits, mine clotheses has all shrinked and turned pink!" he yelled, pulling his upper body from the machine and revealing a short pink top.

"Ah, that'sh too bad. Hey, why ish your hair in a high ponytail?" he asked, shifting to relieve some unwanted pressure in his crotch.

"It ams sos hot! I's can'ts deal with it, and Skwisgaar amnest wantings me to cuts my hair," Toki said, rolling his eyes as he fiddled with the ruined shirt.

"And the uh, roller shkates?" Murderface asked, incredibly tempted to start punching his dick because fuck, it really shouldn't be getting turned on by looking at Toki!

"Dese? I's just founds dem layings in Pickle's closkets, and thought they'd be reallies fun! You wants to tries dem?" Toki asked, beginning to bend down to unlace them.

"No! No, that'sh fine. You keep them," Murderface said, running out of the room without even bothering to ask why Toki had been digging around in Pickles' closet. Toki shrugged. Murderface had always been kind of strange.

* * *

The next day, after recording, even Toki could tell something had happened. Nathan and Pickles weren't speaking, and Abigail didn't come anywhere near them. The tenseness of the room had him skating all around and pulling at the ends of his newly-shortened shirt. Murderface continued to stare at him, because he was honestly the closest thing to a female besides Abigail and no way in hell was she screwing with him. Skwisgaar, being Skwisgaar, noticed and glared at him. He was the only one allowed to ogle Toki, especially when he was in pink hot pants and a matching pink top. Murderface ignored him, and when Toki bent down to retie his skate he couldn't help himself, and leaped on top of the brunette. Skwisgaar had knocked him unconscious mere moments later, and then had Toki perched on his lap. Not even this stopped Nathan and Pickles from glaring at one another.

* * *

Things finally came to a head at the dinner party held a few days after their return in honer of their new album. Skwisgaar, from his seat, ate nervously and wondered where Toki was. The dinner had started over an hour ago and Nathan had already tried to converse with Abigail while Pickles stared at him with narrowed eyes. When Nathan stood shortly after to make an announcement, even he tensed, and when it was about Abigail being his girlfriend he grew incredibly nervous.

"I QUIT!" the words came suddenly from the red head's mouth, and he marched out just as Toki walked in with Dr. Rockzo, both of them drunk. By the time Skwisgaar explained the situation he was crying, and Skwisgaar held him as best he could, mumbling quietly in Swedish and remembering many nights back in Morhaus where similar situations had occurred. Would they ever go back home together again? As Toki's shoulders heaved and Dr. Rockzo looked on in helpless worry he hoped they would. The other guests were slowly streaming out and he lowered himself and the drunk, crying boy to the ground and rocked him back and forth, shushing him and humming some lullaby he'd long forgotten the words to.

"Can Dr. Rockzo do anything to help baby?" the clown asked, a rare frown on his face as he looked at the one person who'd been a friend to him through anything. Skwisgaar looked up from his coddling for a moment and glared.

"Ja, yous can stops taking him outs and gettings him drunk for starters! And dens you ams can stops doings de drugs and fuckings with his lifeses." Dr. Rockzo looked angry for a second, but it was quickly covered by his layers of make up and drug-induced happiness.

"Dr. Rockzo don't make him do nothing. Make sure he's alright though, ok-k-kay?" the clown said, cocking his hip and staring down at the sobbing boy for a second before leaving the building with the rest of the guests.

_"Oh Toki, what are we going to do?" _the Swede mumbled into the smaller man's hair, and Toki snuffled quietly into his shirt in reply.

* * *

By the next day news had spread all over the world: Dethklok is done. A final concert would be held the next week, and then nothing. They'd never perform together again, never even speak. Skwisgaar hated it, and even as Nathan spoke to him about starting a new band he was thinking of Toki, who'd been dragged off to some place by Murderface.

"Ams can Tokis join?" Skwisgaar asked distractedly.

"What? Dude, I know you've got a thing for him and shit, but this new band isn't going to be Dethklok. It's got to be, uh, different. More brutal. I care about Toki too, but I don't think he can do that," Nathan said, and Skwisgaar sighed.

"I don'ts want him around Murderface toos much," the blonde said, fingering an invisible guitar.

"Is this about that shit on the sub? Murderface was just horny. Hell he did look a lot like a girl, you've got to admit. If I didn't have Abigail," Nathan slowly trailed off, and Skwisgaar glared. Abigail. This was all that bitch's fault! If not for her Nathan and Pickles wouldn't have had that damned crush and they never would've broken up! He clenched his fists and sighed, knowing it wasn't really her fault but damn, he needed to blame someone! It had to be someone's fault, because then he couldn't have done anything, it had to be someone else, it had to be. Shit, he wanted Toki, Toki could calm him down. Where was he anyway? He felt like crying, but steeled himself and got his guitar.

"What ams you wantings dis to sounds like, Nat'an?"

* * *

Toki was smiling for the first time since the band had broken up. Murderface wanted him to be his assistant while he ran for congress, which meant he thought of him as a friend, or at least trusted him. He was glad for that, he didn't have many people he could say that about, and he vowed to try and do his best for the older man. Then his phone rang.

"Magnus! Heys, how ams you doings?" Toki asked, smiling brightly at the thought of his friend.

"Hey Toki, I should be asking you that! All this shit with Dethklok... you know you can talk to me whenever right? I went through band break ups before," he said, and he could almost feel Toki's appreciative smile through the phone.

"Ja, I's know. You ams wanting to go for coffees or somethings later? Skwisgaar ams not talkings to me lately since he and Nat'an is doing dat new band, and I's hasn't seen Pickle since dat dinner," Toki sounded sad, and Magnus clenched his fist, his eyes flashing in hate for the younger guitarist's former band. Where the hell did they get off hurting Toki? No one should be able to do that, Toki was too good, too kind, too perfect to be hurt!

"Sounds good. Hey, I hear Murderface yelling in the background, so you should probably get to work. I'll be at Murderface's office to pick you up about six, okay?" Magnus said, hanging up before Toki could protest. Toki smiled again, and listened to Murderface as he said something about using the pictures in the 'private' file rather than the ones in the 'congress' file. Upon beginning the email, he really wondered why Murderface wanted to send out pictures of himself getting blowjobs, fucking women, and jacking off, but, he thought again, Murderface really had always been pretty weird so he guessed the other man had some reason for it, and sent out the email.

* * *

At six sharp Magus arrived at Murderface's office in a beat up muscle car, and Toki, upon seeing him, gave Murderface a goodbye hug and pranced out of the office to greet him. Murderface shook his head bemusedly and thought that the kid must really be forgiving, considering he had basically tried to rape him in front of everyone not long before.

"Heys Magnus! It ams good to sees you," Toki said, going around and plopping down in the passenger seat. Magnus grinned.

"Good to see you too, Toki. Where do you wanna go?" the man asked, slowly backing out of the office.

"Murderface was tellings me about a real awesome doughsnuts shop dat ams pretties close by," Toki shrugged, and Magnus nodded, driving around until he found it. They both chatting quietly, and Toki slowly forgot about Dethklok for a little while, losing himself in the stories Magnus told from before he'd entered Dethklok, stories of his parents, his younger brother who'd only just turned twenty, and his previous bands. Toki told stories as well, though he tended to avoid speaking of his family and instead talked about the shopkeeper who'd looked after him and the village boy who'd been his friend but moved away when he was ten. Speaking so closely with Toki, so personally, had Magnus feeling nearly high, and he shifted his seat closer to Toki. Toki noticed this, but ignored it. After all, what would Magnus do? They were friends, friends always sat near their friends.

Magnus could think of a lot of things he could do, but settled for putting his hand on the man's thigh, his fingers drumming gently against the firm flesh. At this Toki shifted a bit, but didn't tell him to stop for fear of being rude, though he he fiddled with his fingers to try and get across that he was uncomfortable. Magnus ignored him, and shifted closed, his free hand moving to pull Toki almost out of his chair and into his.

"Listen Toki, I know you don't remember anymore but I've always loved you, I've loved you ever since I first saw you, and I've been trying my best to get you to love me too, instead of fawning over Skwisgaar. Toki, please, I don't know what I'll do if you don't want me too," Magnus said, a strange, nervous sort of vulnerability falling over him as he held Toki tightly.

"Magnus, I don'ts know whats to be sayings. You ams mine friend, yous has always been mine friend, but you ams not Skwisgaar. Me and Skwisgaar, what we has ams special. Somehows, we really understands each other even though we fights a lot. I don'ts t'ink I has dat with you. I knows I care about you a real lots, but I's is pretty sure we can only bes de friends. De bestest friends, ja, but just de friends," Toki said, smiling and trying to ease himself away from Magnus. Magnus held him there, his eyes filled with a tense, boiling anger that had been building for far to long. Then it was gone, and Toki was free.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you for telling me that instead of leading me on or something. I'll take you home, okay?" Magnus said with a smile, though something in the way he was acting, some significant something, appeared broken, and Toki gave him a nervous smile.

"No, dat ams alright. I's want to gets a littles more to eat. Yous can go ahead home." Magnus narrowed his eyes even as he kept his smile.

"Okay. See you at your farewell concert, right? I'll wait for you backstage," the man said, and Toki nodded, prepared to say almost anything to get the man to leave. As soon as he was gone, Toki ran back to Murderface's office and clung tightly to him. Murderface didn't have the heart to tell him to go away even when the news report about the pictures in the email came on.

* * *

Magnus was pissed. Magnus was more than pissed, Magnus was livid, furious, insane with anger. Toki had denied him for that damned Swede one too many times, and if he couldn't get his revenge by having Toki, he'd get it by making sure no one could ever have him again!

* * *

On the day of their final concert, Toki discovered that the ventures of his bandmates had gone just as poorly as Murderface's bid for congress.

"Everyt'ing ams real fucked up, huhs Toki," Skwisgaar sighed from his seat by the boy, blue eyes closed delicately.

"Ja. I ams wantings t'ings to goes back to de way dey was befores," Toki said, looking over at the blonde.

"I don't t'ink dey will. Not unless Nat'an apologizes to Pickles for all de shit he dids recentlies, and dat ams real unlikelies. _Hey, after this, do you want to go back to Europe together? We can start our own band there. Hell, it won't even be hard! There must be hundreds of people who want to be in a band with us. Besides, I think it'd be nice to stop speaking English for a while anyways,"_ Skwisgaar said, switching effortlessly to Swedish in order to avoid upsetting Murderface, who was staring at them while Pickles and Nathan glared at each other on the other side of the plane, with his suggestion. Toki smiled.

"Ja, dat ams sounds real nice, I t'ink."

* * *

No one, not even Charles, expected Selatia to accost them at a concert, without cause for anyone, not even the people who weren't involved at all. Their record head, the man who'd discovered them, given them all they had now, was dead, and the man who had done it seemed almost impossible to beat. They were forced underwater once again, angry at each other and the world, and wishing something would go right for once in their career. Skwisgaar sighed, and for the first time in years gently took Toki's hand in his.

"Dere goes our plan, huh?" Skwisgaar said quietly, squeezing his hand carefully. He was reassured by Toki's returning squeeze.

"Ja, dere it goes. Fars, fars away, huh? Justs like Dethsklok," Toki said, a sadness clinging to him.

"Ja, justs like Dethklok," Skwisgaar said, a similar sadness working its way into his own voice, and the two sat together for the rest of the night, not speaking or sleeping, just watching the ocean through one of the port holes and taking comfort in the fact that the other was there.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

* * *

Everything was spiraling out of control, and even Charles knew it. His band, his whole life, was falling out of his hands, to some place he didn't even recognize, much less understand. He himself had died and been brought back to life, he was a dead man walking, living on borrowed time he wasn't quite sure he deserved, but he would take it. He was the only one that could move without Selatia knowing, he was the only one that could truly protect the band, and he would. The band was his life, they were the only people he truly cared for. He'd give anything to protect them.

Damn, he'd always known they'd be big, important in their own right, but this... this was unbelievable. They, himself included, were integral parts in an ancient prophecy. They would be saviors, or they would damn everyone and everything. They would cause the Metalocalypse, and it had only just become real to him at the sight of his band being serious, trying to understand a world that was no longer filled with just themselves.

Nathan didn't know what was happening. He was a metal singer, not a harbinger of some ancient prophecy. Shit, just a few days ago his biggest worry had been losing everyone, his best friend, his girlfriend, his band, but now this had happened. Now he was expected to save the whole damn world and go against a half-man. He didn't understand, he hated everything, and fuck, for the first time in his life he was scared.

Why did everything always fall apart? Pickles hated him, Murderface had checked out, Toki wasn't smiling, Skwisgaar's hands were still, and Charles, God, Charles was shaking. He just wanted to go back to Mordhaus, say fuck Abigail and apologize to Pickles because he needed the band. He cared. Fuck, he cared about all of them. He cared, he cared, he cared, and he'd say it a thousands times to anyone who asked.

Murderface was probably the most confused. His whole life he'd seen himself as garbage, ugly, worthless, talentless, and now someone was telling him he was supposed to help save the world. How the hell did that make sense? He wasn't good for anything, he never had been. He couldn't be, he wouldn't be, the prophecy was talking about someone else. He wasn't supposed to be here, some other bassist was, hell, maybe a bassist wasn't even involved. Maybe it was just Skwisgaar, some other part of him, he played over his bass most of the time anyway.

He wasn't important. He would make everything worse. He would fuck up the whole Metalocalypse, he'd end the world, but he wouldn't die, no that would be too easy, he'd stay alive and watch the rest of the band die, and he'd cry. In his own head, he could admit that, because no one would laugh, no one would judge him, and he could tell the truth. He'd cry and cry and they'd all die. He didn't deserve anything better, and he knew it, so he cracked a tasteless joke to make himself feel better.

Pickles didn't quite know what to feel, so he settled on pretending to be drunk. No one questioned it, and it made him want to laugh and cry and ask why, even though he knew. He was a drunk, he'd always been a drunk, and he'd probably always be a drunk. Hell, halfway through this Metalocalypse bullshit he'd probably down a bottle of vodka and laugh while that Selatia guy fucked with his friends. Did he still even have friends? He wasn't too sure.

The guys in Snakes N' Barrels blamed him for what had happened at the reunion, Murderface now preferred to hang out with Toki, since he could get the kid to do almost whatever he asked, Skwisgaar was an arrogant bastard who only cared about guitar and Toki, Toki himself was sweet, but often too childish for him to really talk to, and Nathan, his best friend, the one man who he'd thought would always be around, choose him over everything, had decided some woman they'd barely known a month was more important. He was more sure than ever that after all this shit was over, if it ever ended, he'd die alone, drunk and high, in some gutter somewhere. He could hear his family laughing.

Skwisgaar's hands were shaking. The hands of Skwisgaar Skwigelf, the fastest guitarist in the world, were shuddering and twitching. He couldn't remember chords he'd played millions of times, couldn't remember the beats of his favorite songs, and he hated it because that meant he couldn't play, not even in the air. It was added stress he didn't need, didn't want, didn't care about. He just wanted to travel back to Scandinavia with Toki, have a new start away from all the bullshit with Nathan and Pickles, away from this Metalocalypse and Selatia, the Tribunal and the Revengencers.

What the hell could they do anyway? They were a metal band, they were druggies, they were drunks. Hell, they'd all spent years in their own world, tangled in webs of hard liquor and women and cocaine, heroin, weed. He was surprised they were still alive, if he was being honest, and none of them were in truly good shape, not even Toki. How could they be expected to kill a man who'd felled their entire audience in seconds. It was a pipe dream this apparent priest was having, impossible, idiotic. It was all a lie, perhaps a dream. Yes, this was a nightmare, all of it! He still lay in his bed in Mordhaus, Nathan and Pickles were still friends, Dethklok was fine, and he and Toki were going on vacation together for a long, long time. Toki grabbed his hand suddenly, and the brunette was shaking too.

Toki wondered why he could never have anything nice or happy for any length of time. He'd found a home in Dethklok, a family, a real life. He'd been happy! Why couldn't he have that? Everything always went to shit for him just as soon as it went well! His family hated each other now, Pickles and Nathan hated each other. He hadn't ever thought that could happen, because they were best friends! They were as close as he and Dr. Rockzo, he'd thought they'd forgive each other for anything. He guessed he was wrong, because they were glaring and angry and he was sad. Not even Skwisgaar was cheering him up, especially not with his lingering worry over Magnus, who'd been acting strange, obsessively calling him, making him promise he'd be in places he'd never even heard of.

This priest, if that's what he really was, droned on and on and he ignored it, because he didn't care. What was the point of saving the world when after it was done he wouldn't see his friends together and happy? He'd rather the world ended if his family was gone, and slowly his mind conjured images of them all dying, all disappearing just as quickly as his father had, and in his fear his hand shot out and took hold of Skwisgaar's. The solid, bony feeling of the blonde's hand reassured him, and gave him the slightest of smiles. Even if the rest of Dethklok was gone, he suddenly realized, he'd always have Skwisgaar. That was when Charles spoke up about the funeral, and despite the lingering fear that Selatia would be there, would always be there for the rest of their lives, they left to honor the man who'd given them their start.

* * *

When they arrived, Magnus was there, and he immediately pulled Toki away.

"Magnus, I's t'ink I should sits with the rest of the bands for dis. It ams reals perskonals," Toki said, trying to pull his wrist from Magnus' grip.

"No! No, you're with them all the time anyway, sit with me," Magnus said, pulling the boy down and holding his arm tightly in order to keep him from getting up. Eventually, he stopped struggling, and when Dr. Rockzo called he lied and said he was having fun with Magnus, even when the clown tried to tell him that the other was bad news.

* * *

The whole world watched in awe as Nathan Explosion, the most brutal, metal man on Earth, apologized to his drummer. Not even his own bandmates could believe it, and that disbelief mounted when the two were hugging and smiling and saying screw Abigail. It was enough to make Skwisgaar real smile, and even Toki, despite the dull fear that being around Magnus now brought him, laughed and cheered from his seat. That was when the bomb went off. That was when the Revengencers came again, spilling from the earth like lava.

"PICKLES, MURDERFACE, SKWISGAAR, TOKI!" Nathan yelled, reaching out for them in the smoke.

"I'm right here man!" Pickles called back, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Murderface said, his hand holding Pickles' shirt.

"Ja, I's here!" Skwisgaar stated, hands stretched out in front of him as he walked blindly through the smoke. Nathan grabbed him and pulled him into their huddle, before he spoke yet again.

"Where's Toki? TOKI!" he yelled, and an answering scream came through the smoke as the man with the iron face appeared. Charles jumped on him almost immediately, the words 'I'll take care of this,' falling from his mouth and the four band members stared in fear as the smoke cleared and Toki appeared, held tightly in Magnus' arms.

"Stay with me, stay with me, it's okay," the man said, barely able to hold the writhing brunette.

"NOS! GUYSES, HELPS ME!" Toki screamed, and Skwisgaar tried to run and grab him, but he was held back by the fissure in the earth that had opened when the bomb went off. Time slowed, the whole band moved to the fissure and tried to get across, but it was too late. Magnus had raised the knife, and it dug deep into Toki's side.

"REVENGE HAS COME!" Magnus' scream mingled with Nathan's roar of Toki's name.

"Nos! No, Tokis, no! I'S LOVE YOU!" Skwisgaar screeched, his hands tangled in blonde hair as Magnus laughed, a wild glint in his eyes as he held Toki's limp body close to his chest. And then they were gone. Everyone was gone, except for the remaining four members of Dethklok and their manager. Even Abigail had been taken. They felt numb as they wandered back to the Dethsub, knowing that if they didn't hide they'd likely be killed as well.

* * *

Charles had the Dethsub moving almost right away, and soon was standing by what remained of his band, looking out at the water with them.

"Wes has to find Toki," Skwisgaar said, his blue eyes tired and empty.

"And Abigail," Nathan said, for though he didn't want to date her if it meant losing his best friend, she too had become a part of his band. His anger towards the Tribunal and the Revengencers and Magnus had increased so much he could barely think. All he could remember was the vow he'd made years before, the night Toki had officially become a part of their band: all these people, no matter who they knew, no matter how powerful they were, would soon be dead. He'd personally make sure of it.

* * *

For the rest of the day and night their sub cut through the water, and while each of them went to their rooms none of them could sleep. Even Charles wandered restlessly through the halls checking on his boys, as though their enemies were their with them, as though they'd all been caught in the one moment he wasn't looking. He sighed. Toki had been.

They didn't eat when Jean Pierre brought them breakfast, instead just staring at each other and shoving the food around on their plates. Finally Skwisgaar spoke up, shattering the silence that had been covering them since they were staring at the window the previous day.

"How is we going to gets Toki?"

"I don't... know. Charles, what the fuck do we do? I don't fucking know anymore," Nathan said, his held clasped in his hands.

"Our man on the inside has given us many locations of Revengencers hideouts, and Magnus could very well be hiding in one of them. Skwisgaar, please ah, please don't look so worried, I truly don't think Magnus would've killed him, not with the sort of ah, obsession he had. The knife wound could have easily been a ah, a diversion for him to kidnap him," Charles said, doing his best to keep his serious facade in place, knowing that if he, their unshakable manager, seemed nervous he'd never get them to do anything. Skwisgaar was suddenly crying, noisy and uncontrolled, and the whole band could only look on in shock, unsure of whether comforting him would be okay. Charles eventually settled a hand on his cold, heaving shoulder, and Skwisgaar gathered himself enough to speak, though it was in short, huffing, barely intelligible sentences that eventually trailed off into wild, ranting Swedish.

"Why ams I nots does nothings? I's knewed dat Magnus was ams is obskesed with him! Shits, I caughts de fuckings dildo asses fucker tryings to rapeses him years ago, ats our first bigs concerts! I didn'ts say nothings cause littles Toki didn'ts want me to, buts I shoulds have! _I'm so stupid, shit I fucked up, it's my fault that Toki got hurt! I hope he forgives me, I hope he still wants to be around me, I hope he still wants to go back home together for a while, shit I want Magnus dead, I want to kill the bastard! Fuck, I'm going to kill him, and get Toki back, and then we will be happy for the first time in our fucking lives," _Pickles had begun shushing him, holding him tightly with thin arms, and even Murderface looked worried as the blonde broke down completely.

"Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar please, this ah, this isn't going to help! It's not your fault, you didn't ah, you didn't know that it would come to this! Toki is going to be fine, I promise we'll find him. I won't rest until we do, alright? Keep yourself together for now, all of you. We've got ah, a long way to go before this is over," Charles said, feeling his hands start to shake once more and his speech begin to slur. The beginnings of tears formed in his own eyes as well, but he kept his face stony and impassive, forever the glue that kept Dethklok from falling apart at the seams. A glance at his band revealed they were all in much the same situation, except for the still sobbing Skwisgaar, but he could guess that their reasoning behind it was trying to retain their brutal, almost inhuman cover, trying to hold onto at least that one bit of control over their own lives.

That too fell apart when Pickles tried to hide his sniffling in Skwisgaar's long hair, because it sent the rest of the band into a desperate cycle of crying and clutching at each other that eventually Charles joined in on as well. It was dark before they'd gathered themselves enough to start sending Klokateers up to search the Revengencers hideouts, and the sun was setting on another day before one returned, his arm nearly torn off, and reported activity in one of them. The Dethsub set off towards the place the now-dead Klokateer informed them of immediately, and each one vowed to give him a hero's funeral when everything was said and done.

* * *

Toki lay unconscious on a bed, a tired looking doctor carefully attempting to clean and repair the knife wound. Magnus sat beside him, desperately clutching his hand and staring blankly at the wall, not realizing that he'd been the one to do this and slowly concocting the reality that it had been Skwisgaar who'd done it, just like it had been Skwisgaar who ruined everything else in his life. Another two hours passed, and finally the doctor stepped away.

"I've stopped both the internal and external bleeding, so unless he develops an infection he should be alright. If he does begin to develop signs of infection, call me. Ah, and remember to keep the wound clean please, that will significantly lower his infection risk. I would still, however, suggest taking him to a hospital. That will lower his risk of infection even more, and if you truly care about him that's the best place for him to be" the doctor said, carefully removing his gloves.

"Fuck off, I can take care of him. The people at the hospital can't do shit, no one can, not for him. Only I can help him, just me," Magnus said, his thumb rubbing the unconscious boy's knuckles. The doctor sighed, worried for the boy and wishing he wasn't under the employ of the Revengencers.

"Fine. The sedative he's under should wear off in about an hour. Please keep him calm when he wakes up to avoid tearing the stitches," he said as he walked towards the door.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Magnus yelled, turning blazing eyes to the doctor who, fearing for his life, ran from the room. "I'm sorry he hurt you Toki, I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough. You won't have to worry though, I'll keep you safe forever now. I won't let anyone else hurt you, not ever again. It's all going to be okay if you just stay with me," Magnus mumbled, leaning down and pecking the younger man's lips. Magnus, thankfully, didn't hear his quiet mumble of Skwisgaar's name.

* * *

A/N Okay, so only one or two chapters remain, and since there are no canon events for what happens next yet, I'm going back into AU again to get the ending, since I'm literally unable to stand leaving this at the sad ending of the show. Honestly, once Toki is found I'm going to try and bring this story back to a happy tone again, because there is way to much angst in this for me, especially considering I normally write humor. Thanks for sticking with this for so long readers, and I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

* * *

When Toki awoke he was groggy, his head hurt, and he had no idea where he was. He rubbed his head, a burning pain in his side. Shit, a hangover felt better than this! What the hell had happened, he wondered as he sat up, and then he heard a voice that brought everything back to him.

"Oh, Toki! Thank God you're okay!" Magnus said, holding his hand to his chest. Toki jerked it away and tried to stand, but he collapsed back on the bed. "Toki, Toki please, don't try and move around or your stitches will tear! You've got to be still for a while, alright? Just for a while, then you can do whatever you want around here," Magnus said, and there was a strangely sweet smile on his face. Toki didn't trust it.

"Where de fucks ams I? Where's you takes me Magnus?" he asked curling up as far away from Magnus as he could.

"What's wrong with you Toki? We've lived here ever since you started working for Murderface, this is our home," the elder said.

"You ams insane Magnus! I's live in Mordhaus, with de rest of Dethsklok!"

"No you don't. You moved in with me when Dethklok broke up, and Skwisgaar was so upset he came over and stabbed you. I tried to stop him, I promise I did, but the bastard was so fucking fast I... I couldn't get him. Shit, I'm so sorry Toki, please, I'm sorry!" Magnus said, grabbing Toki's hand again. Toki glared at him and pulled his hand away.

"I ams not stupids Magnus, I remembers exactly what happened. Yous ams with de Revengencers, and you stabbeds me when dey attacked de record head's funeral. What kinds of bastards ams you?" Toki screamed, trying to stand again. Magnus' eyes widened.

"No, no I didn't hurt you. I wouldn't, not ever! It's the sedative, the sedative that damn doctor gave you is fucking with your memory," Magnus said, and Toki saw his hands shaking.

"You ams real fucked ups Magnus, you needs to brings me back to de rests of Dethsklok," the Norwegian stated, and then Magnus was still again, staring once more at the wall by Toki's head.

"No. I don't have to do anything, I captured you. You're mine, and you're going to stay right there until I want you," he said, standing up and walking from the room. He heard a lock click when the door slammed shut and started to cry.

* * *

Within Magnus, two sides roared and fought for dominance. One of these sides loved Toki more than anything in the world and couldn't believe he could hurt the boy, while the other, the darker half of himself, despised Toki for refusing him. This half wanted Toki hurt, wanted him to suffer until he accepted him, loved him, and no one else. This was the half that had stabbed Toki, this was the half that had kidnapped him, and this was the half that had left him in a room crying. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the small table he'd put in his kitchen. His loving half imagined the day when Toki would sit here with him.

* * *

Nathan, twenty Klokateers, Charles, and the rest of Dethklok behind him, barreled towards the weak-looking wooden door of a Revengencers hideout and knocked it down with ease, yelling out Toki and Abigail. The people, a few of whom he recognized from the attack, leaped up in shock and grabbed their guns. Charles, with a wave of his hand, had the Klokateers in front of Dethklok, blocking the bullets and running up to steal the guns. The trained Klokateers had them all under control in minutes, and that was when Nathan was let loose. He leaped onto one of the still-living Revengencers, and punched him, hard, in the jaw.

"Where the fuck are Toki and Abigail? They'd better not be dead, you bastard, or you're fucking going to wish you were," he snarled, shaking his shoulders.

"I don't know who Abigail is, but Magnus took Toki!" the man said, shivering.

"Hits him agains, Nat'an, wes already know dat. Makes him tells us where Magnus tooks him," Skwisgaar said, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Nathan did as he told, and the guy spoke, barely intelligible thanks to his newly chipped and broken teeth and his busted lip.

"They're prob'ly at his apartment in New York, I don't know the exact address. Toki was bleeding and Magnus looked really worried, I think he called our doctor," the man said, and Nathan grinned.

"Thanks man," he said, before bashing his head into the ground. The man fell limp, and soon a halo of blood formed around his head. The Klokateers took that as their cue to kill every other still-living Revengencer in the room, and they left the house as though nothing had happened, though they were missing a few Klokateers and everyone was covered in blood.

"Dood," Pickles began after they had gotten back into the Dethsub, "You didn't have to kill that motherfucker." Nathan looked at him sharply, angry and vengeful.

"Yes I did. By the time this is done every single one of those assholes is going to be dead."

"Nathan is ah, right. He's right. Mercy won't get us anywhere with these guys. They're all brainwashed, they ah, they have to be killed," Charles said, pushing his glasses gently up his nose. Pickles rubbed his head, and Skwisgaar snorted.

"Why yous care about dem? Dey took Toki."

"Dat wasn't all of 'em Skwisgaar, just Magnus. Hell, I'm sure we all wanna fuck him up," Pickles said, and Nathan growled.

"I don't just want to fuck him up, I want him fucking tortured. I want the fucking yard wolves to chew his damn arms off. Hell, I wanna let Skwisgaar be in a room with him for a while," he smirked, and Skwisgaar gave a wan smile in return.

"Well ah, I believe finding him is top priority then, correct? I've ordered a few Klokateers to find the address. I apologize for not realizing he had an apartment in New York earlier, I'm afraid I only knew about the one in Las Angeles and when that came up empty I started sending searches to the hide outs," Charles said softly.

"Don't shtress sho much Charlesh. Hell, we killed a shit ton of guysh, and we know where he ish now, at leasht shorta. You did good dude," he said, smiling.

"Thank you William. I ah, I appreciate that," Charles smiled back, and the Klokateer that came running into the room shifted nervously.

"Masters, I have found the location of Magnus' apartment," he said.

"Good work 727. Set the course to the harbor, then lead us to the apartment," he stated, and the Klokateer nodded.

* * *

When Magnus opened the door to the room Toki was in, the boy was staring off into space with red-rimmed eyes. Shit, had he gone catatonic? He'd seen reports of that happening on TV when his family had come to Mordhaus, but he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Toki?" he asked, shifting the bowl he held to his other hand so he could shake his shoulder.

"Ja? Whats you want?" the brunette sighed, though he didn't look at Magnus.

"I brought you something to eat. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, I know that sedative is fucking with you. You'll remember soon, I know it," Magnus smiled, and Toki, worried that protesting would make the unstable man take the bowl back, nodded his head.

"T'anks Magnus." Magnus grinned, thinking that maybe Toki was remembering what they had, that he'd never hurt him, and handed him the bowl.

"Here you go, can you feed yourself babe?" he asked, and Toki suppressed a shudder.

"I can does it myself," he said, taking the bowl and slowly putting whatever sludgy mush filled it into his mouth. Damn he missed Jean Pierre. Magnus stared.

"Does it taste alright?"

"Ja, it ams fine."

"Good. That's good. Make sure you eat as much as you can, alright? Then I need to clean that wound and make sure it isn't getting infected," Magnus sat in the chair he'd been in when Toki had woken up, threading his fingers together and waiting for the boy to complete his meal. Toki had a dull thought that it could be poisoned or laced with something, but that was ignored when he realized that he didn't really have to worry about the man as long as he played along. He just really hoped the rest of Dethklok came for him soon, and when he felt Magnus' fingers trailing delicately over his stitches that hope doubled.

* * *

727 led a party of nine other Klokateers, Dethklok, and Charles through the bustling streets of New York, and guns were aimed on any bystander who stared for too long.

"The building where he lives is down this side street, my masters," 727 said loudly, straining to be heard over the cocking of guns, the screaming cars, and the chatting people. Charles nodded and slid his hand into his jacket to remove his own handgun.

"You uh... carry that all the time Charles?" Nathan asked, looking at the weapon as it glinted in the sunlight.

"Ah, yes. Yes I do," Charles said.

"Brutal," the black haired man stated, brushing his fingers through his hair. Charles nodded, and cocked the shimmering gun, holding it at the ready just the same way the Klokateers did.

"When we retrieve Toki we'll need to outfit you all with weapons as well. It won't do to have you all defenseless if you happen to be without me or the Klokateers," Nathan said, and the others nodded.

"Masters, we have arrived," 727 stated, and at Charles' nod they all rushed into the dilapidated building. No one questioned them as they ran up to the fifth floor and knocked down the door of room 510. The room they entered into was empty, but not silent.

"Hold still!" the sound of Magnus' voice turned Skwisgaar into a snarling, angry mess immediately.

"It hurts!" came Toki's voice, and the whole band stilled for a moment before Skwisgaar went barreling off towards the voices. The Klokateers tried to follow, but Charles stopped him.

"No. This is band business. If we need you I'll call," the serious man said, running off after the blonde with the rest of Dethklok behind him.

Skwisgaar was the first to reach the room where the yells had come from, and he shook the doorknob only to find that the door was locked.

"Damns it! Nat'an, get yous ass over here and opens de fuckings door!" Skwisgaar yelled, continuing to shake the knob. Nathan nodded and walked a little ways from the door to get a running start, and when he collided with the door it splintered and fractured as it fell. Toki stared at him, pale blue eyes shocked and happy while Magnus, who'd been checking the stab, looked on in anger.

"Of course. Of fucking course! You bastards do this to him then have the nerve to break my fucking door!" Magnus yelled suddenly, standing up straight and marching towards him.

"What de fucks ams you talkings about!" Skwisgaar yelled, rushing forward and tacking the man. Magnus punched him and his light body went flying, crashing heavily onto the ground and moaning in pain.

"Skwisgaar! Yous guys be careful, he ams insanes!" Toki said, stumbling from the bed and over to the rest of his band.

"Toki ah, go to the main room. There are some Klokateers there who'll look after you. We'll take care of this," Charles said as Magnus stood and began to walk over to Toki. When he left the room Magnus even tried to follow, but Nathan blocked the way and took his throat in one meaty fist.

"You fucking tried to kill Toki. Do you even have any fucking idea what's going to happen to you now?" Nathan asked, and Magnus squirmed, his hoarse voice yelling out Toki's name. Skwisgaar, from the other side of the room, began to get to his feet and move over.

"Toki ams right. You is fuckings insane, but that ams not goings to saves you. You're going to get fucked up, I don'ts fucking care whether yous know whats you did or nots," Skwisgaar said, pulling one fist back and punching the man's face. A sick crunch filled the room along with Magnus' scream, and when Skwisgaar's fist was revealed it was bruised and bloody. Magnus' face was in much the same condition, and at the sight of the damage he'd inflicted he laughed and his the man again and again, relishing in his screams and cries. After a while though, he felt Pickles' hand on his shoulder.

"Dood, dat's enough for now. Toki is gonna be scared right now man, you need ta fucking clean your hands off and deal with him. You're gonna have plenty of time to get back at Magnus, all of us will," he said, adding the last part once he saw the disappointment on the faces of Nathan and Murderface. Skwisgaar gave a shuddering sigh and nodded.

"Ja. Ja, yous right Pickle. We go. Keep holds of him, Nat'an," the blonde said, walking out of the room as he wiped his hands on his pants. Once more Charles and the rest of the band followed him.

* * *

Toki had leaped onto Skwisgaar as soon as he saw him, hugging him and crying, and Skwisgaar shushed the younger.

_"I'm here, little Toki, it's alright. Everything is alright, for us both. You know I love you, right Toki? That bastard hasn't fucked you up, has he?" _Skwisgaar asked softly, petting his hair.

_"You're finally telling me? Of course I love you, Skwisgaar. No one could change that," _Toki said, his wet eyes shining as he looked up at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar laughed and swooped down, pressing their lips together while Magnus doubled his struggles in Nathan's hold. Toki kissed back happily, and while the band understood it for a while as soon as Skwisgaar's hand dipped down to Toki's ass they'd had quite enough of the guitarist on guitarist action and began coughing to break it up. Toki came away with a sheepish smile and a blush, but Skwisgaar only glared, not really caring whether anyone had been watching. They walked out, and Nathan passed Magnus off to the Klokateers, all of them ignoring his yells for Toki. He was put in an underwater torture chamber as soon as they arrived back at the Dethsub, and Toki and Skwisgaar sat together on the couch, chatting softly as they had years before, though now Toki sat on Skwisgaar's lap and the talking was broken by spells of kissing. The rest of the band stayed far from the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Italics are Norwegian/Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse

* * *

Charles, while he felt it was safe enough to allow Toki and Skwisgaar the day to themselves, knew that the next day they'd have to get back to work the next day.

"So uh... what do we have to do? Like, how do we beat that motherfucker," Nathan asked, his anger having faded slightly since the return of Toki, and the sight of him still perched on Skwisgaar's lap, the blonde's long fingers entwined around his waist, had it fading even farther. Only the thought of Abigail still out there, still injured and alone, and the death of the record head made him continue caring about the Metalocalypse.

"We have to release a new album, an album with the right message, and fulfill the prophecy. I, in the meantime, will work with the Klokateers and complete the extermination of the Revengencers while searching for Abigail and attempting to discover Selatia's location," Charles said, his chin perched on his entwined fingers.

"How the hell are we shupposed to know what the right meshage ish?" Murderface asked, stabbing a knife deep into the table.

"Nat'an always knows dood, he always knows when the album is just fuckin perfect, ya know?" Pickles said, not quite sober, as he threw his arm over Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll uh... I'll do it. I'll write the perfect fucking album, and you guys are gonna fucking... play it."

"Ja, wes does dat. Ams dis done now?" Skwisgaar asked, no longer invested in what was happening.

"Skwisgaar! We is has to does dis, we is has to helps Nat'an and Charlies! Dey can't does dis alone, nones of us cans. We gots to be togethers for dis, or it will nots work," Toki said, glaring at all of them, though the effect was lost by his place on top of Skwisgaar.

"Toki is... Toki is right guys... we gotta do this motherdouchebags! We gotta do this together, like we done everything else," Pickles said, swaying in his seat. Nathan steadied him carefully. Charles smiled, seeing once again the unbreakable bond that tied them all together, that would make them stand by one another no matter what happened. Skwisgaar, he saw, was rolling his eyes, though he was smiling and his arms tightened around Toki.

"Shit, guysh, thish ish sho fucked up. Are you sure we can do thish?" Murderface asked, now scratching gouging deep holes in the wood.

"Of course wes can, Muderface. We ams Dethsklok, and we can does any'ting we wants," Skwisgaar scoffed, and Muderface nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah, you're right Skwishgaar! Guysh, we're fucking Dethklok! Thosesh motherfuckersh are gonna learn to never fuck with ush!" Muderface yelled, and Pickles whooped before he fell out of his chair. Toki laughed and Skwisgaar laughed and Nathan helped him up while Charles smiled. For a few moments, right then, everything felt normal once again, though it didn't last long. Only a few moments had passed before Charles stood and straightened his suit.

"Boys, this album you're about to write, it's ah, it's not like the others. It's more important than anything you've ever created or ah will create, and you can't slack off like you usually do. This album needs to be done by the end of the month at the ah, the latest, and it needs to be perfect. I ah believe in you guys, and I trust that you're going to defeat Selatia. Now, if I could have you all pay ah attention one last time, I'd like to tell you something important," he said, looking at them all seriously. They nodded. "Good. Now guys, I know you ah know I have a dangerous job, and the Revengencers are powerful, especially the man with the ah iron face, so there's a good chance I may not make it out of this, but I want you to know that I'm not the ah important one, you guys are. If I happen to ah, die, I don't want you guys to give up: I want you to keep going, and defeat Selatia. I swear to all of you that I'll do whatever I can to ah, to protect you." The whole band stared at him, and Pickles looked like he was about to cry.

"Charlies..." Toki mumbled, before leaping up and hugging him. The rest of the band followed.

"You ain't gonna die Charles, none of us are! You're a part of Dethklok too dood, we fuckin... we care about ya. You ain't the only one that can protect people," Pickles gave a crooked grin. Charles smiled once again, and returned the hugs of his band.

"Thank you guys. Now, I ah, I have to go. You guys get to work," Charles said.

"Sure thing Charlesh," Murderface said, and the rest of the band each gave him a serious nod.

* * *

For the rest of the day the band holed up in the recording studio, Nathan scribbling madly his notebook while Skwisgaar and Pickles worked out the guitar, bass, and drum lines. Toki and Murderface, rather than ignoring the process as they normally would, practiced to make sure their sound would be perfect on the first take because there would be no time rerecord anything.

After two weeks everything was recorded, and two weeks remained for them to record, produce, and ship the album. For days they sat in the recording studio, Nathan playing Abigail's part, all of them often staying up until midnight until a song was perfected. The fingers of Toki, Skwisgaar, and Murderface all bled despite the calluses they'd built up over the years, Nathan's voice cracked with every other word, and Pickles' tired arms hung tiredly by his side.

"We can't do this anymore tonight," Nathan croaked, collapsing on the couch.

"Nat'an, yous voice sounds horrible. I go get Jean Pierre to makes you de teas with honey," Toki mumbled, scabbed fingers petting Skwisgaar's head as the taller man lay stretched out across his lap.

"No, don't. This is gonna make the album sound fucking brutal. More brutal than anything else we've done," the black haired man mumbled, rubbing his throat.

"Nat'an, ya at least gotta rest it fer tonight or you're not gonna be able to talk tomorrow, much less sing," Pickles said, barely able to lift a beer bottle to his lips.

"Gives me a drinks of dat," Skwisgaar said, sitting halfway up to take the bottle. "Yous wantings any, littles Toki?"

"Nos, I is just wantings to sleeps," Toki said, and Skwisgaar nodded.

"Go ahead man, we're nat doin anything else tonight. We'll get you up in the morning," Pickles said.

"Alrights... Skwisgaar, I switch places with yous?" the brunette asked, and Skwisgaar nodded, before he stood and sat on the couch, allowing Toki to lay across his lap and drift off to sleep. The others spent the rest of the night taking turns sleeping to make sure they wouldn't waste the next day, and by seven A.M. they were back to work.

* * *

Charles, from his place in the Dethsubs command center, sent troop after troop of Klokateers out in minisubs to clear out every known Revengencers hide out and seek out Abigail while he and a group of the most trusted Klokateers sought out the location of Selatia and the other members of the Tribunal. Thus far they'd had no luck, but Charles would not give up for anything. Never again would that man hurt his band, never again would they have to fear anyone. Selatia, he vowed, would die no matter what he had to do. His phone sounded, and when he answered the Klokateer on the other side gave him a bit of cherished good news. They'd found Abigail, and while she was heavily injured and delirious she was alive, and the Klokateers felt that if they returned with her soon enough she could be saved. Charles decided not to tell the band until they were sure of this, and gave the Klokateer the order to bring her back immediately. As soon as he heard the affirmative he hung up the phone and returned to work.

* * *

The band, with a mere three days remaining, was putting the finishing touches on their final song: a loud, guitar-centered piece that had both Toki and Skwisgaar panting with exertion, but they worked through it, and once Nathan had deemed it perfect the two hugged each other tightly and laughed and kissed while the rest of the band watched with mild discomfort.

_"You did wonderfully, my little Toki! I've never heard you play so well," _Skwisgaar smiled.

_"Thank you, Skwisgaar. I'm glad this is over though, we're nearly done. Soon all of this is going to be behind us, and we can take a vacation, right?" _Toki grinned.

_"Yeah, we'll go away for a month, maybe two, and spend time together, away from the bullshit. At least now we'll have something to come back to though, and we won't have to look for a new dildo band," _Skwisgaar laughed noisily.

_"That's right, we already have a dildo band, and it's the best in the world! After this album we'll last forever," _Toki said, and Skwisgaar nodded. The two then collapsed on the couch beside each other and could not be awoken for the rest of the day. Nathan and Pickles left the room after that to tell Charles that the album had been completed, and Murderface sat in the recording studio beside the two sleeping guitarist, finally feeling as though he really and truly belonged in Dethklok and immensely enjoying it.

* * *

After hearing the news that the album was completed Charles immediately got to work distributing it and setting up press conferences for Dethklok to announce the completion of the album. It needed to be all over the world, the message needed to be spread, the Metalocalypse was upon them. Charles made phone call after phone call, calling in favors he'd had since college, making threats, ordering deaths, anything to get the album everywhere.

He hadn't slept in a week and his eyes burned, but this needed to be done. This was the most important album ever created and he couldn't rest until everyone heard it. By the time he was sure the album would be distributed in time he was getting calls of the Revengencers grouping together in order to retaliate against the attacks by the Klokateers, and he rubbed his temples. He still had a long night ahead of him. He made a quick call to Nathan and told him to tell the others to get some rest and to take a long nap himself.

* * *

The next day Dethklok was restless. Charles had sent a Klokateer to give them each a gun and teach them how to use it, but that had barely taken any time at all and they all wanted to do something. Charles, they knew, was up there working himself to death and they were doing nothing to help, so eventually Nathan stood and marched upstairs.

"Charles, fucking give us something to do. You're doing all this shit and we aren't doing anything. We uh... we want to help," the frontman stated, his eyes daring Charles to disagree. Charles, however, had long become immune to that look.

"No, Nathan. You all have done your part, and this is mine. You need to rest up for what's coming later," Charles said, getting a phone call. Once he completed it he was smiling. "Good ah, good news Nathan. I've just received a report that Abigail has been found and is alright. You can go get the rest of the band and visit her in the hospital wing where Toki was taken when we returned with him." Nathan obviously looked unwilling to leave, but eventually the happiness that the final part of his band was alive and well had him rushing to get the the other guys and taking them to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Abigail! Yous ams alright!" Toki yelled, hugging the woman tightly. She groaned. "Sorries!"

"It's okay, Toki. How are you guys doing?" she asked quietly, seeming tired.

"We should be asking you dat," Pickles grinned, and Nathan slung an arm around his shoulder and agreed.

"I see you guys made up. That's good. Anything else happen while I was away?" she wondered.

"I's is goings out with littles Toki now," Skwisgaar smirked, and Abigail found the strength to role her eyes.

"What a big surprise. I could tell that was going to happen the moment I met you two." Skwisgaar had the gall to look offended, but Toki just snickered.

"Anyone who knew them could tell you that! At leasht they haven't been keeping the resht of ush up all night with kinky Shcandinavian shex," Muderface said, and once more Skwisgaar looked offended.

"I will haves you know dat I has not fucked him once yets! Ands I am nots dat kinkies, yous dildo! It ams was de skankies sluts dat was de kinky ones." Pickles snickered.

"Yeah dood, the sluts put all dat bondage shit in yer closet. Also, ya been trying ta fuck him ever since ya got together with him, only reason ya haven't is because Toki has some fuckin decency and don't wanna screw in front of his bandmates."

"Decency mine ass. Toki just amnest wants you guyses to hear him screamings and moanings like de whores," Skwisgaar smirked, and Toki slapped him. Abigail smiled from her hospital bed, though it was quickly stifled because of the healing bruises and cuts that littered her entire body.

"I missed you guys," she said fondly, though the doctor chose that moment to enter the room.

"Masters, I'm afraid you must leave. Mistress Abigail needs to rest," he said, and the band, for once, obeyed.

* * *

Charles finally thought he'd gotten everything under control when he received another phone call.

"Master Charles, it appears Magnus has escaped in a minisub. What would you have us do?" asked a random Klokateer.

"Go after him, quickly. He likely won't be able to get far without knowledge of how to pilot the sub, and I'll assume he's injured. You must not let the band know about this," Charles said, hanging up quickly and holding his head in his hands. He allowed himself only a few seconds before he was back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Alright guys, I am almost absolutely positive that there will be but one chapter after this, and I know I've said this often enough that literally none of you believe me, but this time it is probably true. Anyway, italics are Norwegian/Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

* * *

The album spread like wild fire and the fans went more insane than they usually did. Reports on the news had hundreds of people committing suicide with only the words 'after that album there is nothing left to live for'. The whole world fell into chaos when every store sold out of the album, and Charles was forced to deal with report after report of pirating. While this would usually have the band rejoicing and thinking of what they could do to be ever more brutal, now it only had them sitting in the common room of the Dethsub and staring at each other, waiting for something, anything to tell them what they had to do now. The television behind them flashed with images of a mob of people burning a record store and a different mob attempting to dive down underwater to reach the Dethsub.

"This ams insanities," Skwisgaar mumbled suddenly, his fingers moving wildly up the neck of his guitar. Toki nodded from his place beside him, and Nathan groaned.

"I know, I fucking know. Shit, I fucked up didn't I? This can't be what we were supposed to do."

"No, Nathan, this is right. I've gotten reports of countries going to ah war because one or the other of them is holding copies of your album hostage. This is the Metalocalypse, an ah, an apocalypse brought on by the lack of metal. You've got them under your control now, it's just a matter of ah directing them to the right place," Charles said, having come down after completing his search for the Tribunal.

"What the fuck are you talking about Charlesh?" Murderface sighed, fingers twitching with the need of a knife.

"Right now the world has gone into chaos because of that album. You guys need to control that chaos and direct the people to do what we want: kill the Tribunal. I've set up a ah, press conference for you guys to attempt this, but you'll need to do it quickly. I have no idea whether or not there will be an attack," Charles explained, and the band nodded.

"When ams dis conference?" Toki asked, holding Skwisgaar's arm.

"We'll be leaving as soon as you guys get ready." The band stood and rushed to their rooms to change clothes and make sure they were at least presentable. When they returned, Charles nodded in approval. "Good. Now ah, let's do this." Murderface sighed. Was Charles ever going to get a good sign off? They all climbed into a minisub and surfaced for the first time in over a month.

* * *

When they arrived at the small port city where they would be having their press conference a huge mob of people immediately surrounded their stage, men and women alike pulling at their clothes and hands, desperate for a single touch from the men they now considered their gods. Even when Nathan tried to speak they wouldn't silence their screaming.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared, though not as loudly as he normally would thanks to the lingering damage to his throat. The crowd silenced. "Now uh... you guys want more copies of our album, right? Well we're trying to fucking record more, but we can't. Because people are trying to kill us. If you want more albums you need to uh... deal with that. Yeah. They're called the Tribunal. Their location should be uh... above our heads now. We all need to go there. And kill those motherfuckers," Nathan said. The crowd was running off almost immediately, and the whole band looked confused. "Are they going? Like, there?" Nathan asked, turning away from the microphone to look at his band. They all shrugged, and Charles got onstage.

"You don't ah have to worry about them going there, Nathan. The entire audience would've killed themselves if you told them to."

"That'sh fucking brutal. It'sh like we got our own shlaves or shomething," Murderface grinned, and Pickles nodded.

"Yeah, you think after this shit blows over we can get them to buy us some booze or somethin?"

"Ah no. No, you can't do that. No," Charles said, feeling like he was reprimanding a particularly naughty toddler. They pouted, and Charles sighed. "One. You ah, you can get one to do that. Now, we need to go. The remaining Revengencers and the Tribunal will be mobilizing now. And I ah, was trying to avoid telling you, but since he hasn't been found yet I feel you need to know: Magnus has escaped." The band couldn't even be happy that Charles had just allowed them to have a mindless slave who'd buy them booze out of their own pocket. Toki looked especially scared, and Skwisgaar made sure to keep their hands entwined. None of them spoke as Charles led them to the unmarked plane he'd had sent here to get them.

* * *

Charles sat tensely in the plane the entire way, hoping desperately that they wouldn't be shot out of the sky. The rest of the band picked up on this and stared straight ahead, knowing that they were flying into what would either be their death or their greatest success. Though none of them wanted to admit it they were grateful for the guns and ammo that was on each of their person. The plane landed.

"Alright guys. We're about a mile from the last known Tribunal headquarters. I ah, I don't know what we'll find in there, but I want you guys to stick together, no matter what. This may be the last time I see you guys, but I ah, I want you to know that I enjoyed all the years I've worked for you. I ah, I wouldn't take another band for anything," he said, smiling. The band smiled back at him.

"You guys wanna take one last drink for luck?" Pickles asked, holding up an unmarked bottle and taking a deep drink. When the others, even Charles, nodded he passed it around, and as a band they shared what remained of the bottle. A barely there buzz filling all of them, they exited the plane and walked the final mile to the Tribunal's headquarters, a nondescript military base, and found a battle already raging outside.

Their fans were attacking a large group of soldiers and Revengencers with wild abandon, some of them attempting to climb up and reach General Crozier, who sat high on a metal structure giving orders. The other Tribunal members fought on the ground, but many were easily overcome, and the ones that weren't looked more like they were attempting to run. Bodies already littered the ground, hundreds from both sides having lost their life, but more Dethklok fans flowed in constantly, and the other side was dwindling. Charles seemed happy for a second, but soon caught sight of an area where their side seemed to fall in greater numbers. A flash of metal had him rushing over, lingering with his band only long enough to tell them to go inside and hunt down Selatia. Feeling out of place and just a little nervous, the band linked their arms together and cut through the battle to the entrance of the building.

"You guys ready for this?" Nathan asked, taking a deep breath and reaching out with his free arm to touch the door. When every band member nodded he released his breath and opened the door.

Inside the facility it silent except for the low, eerie hum of the central air conditioning. They walked slowly, attempting to be sneaky even though they knew Selatia already knew they were there. The dim lights of one hallway lit up, and the band shuddered as they walked down it. The large door at the end of the hall opened when they reached it, and they walked through it. On the other side they saw Selatia sitting high on a throne-like chair, a frightening smile on his face.

"You have come to kill me, Dethklok?" he asked, almost mocking, and with a roar Nathan pulled out his gun and fired five shots in quick succession. All hit their mark, but the wounds closed almost immediately after, leaving his suit stained with blood but the man still very much alive. He laughed, a hacking, dry sound. "You cannot kill me with bullets, Dethklok, no mortal can kill me. You would be better off joining me! Think of the chaos, the brutality, you could cause with me at your side! The masses, they are under your control!" Selatia hissed.

"NO! We uh... want to save the world, not destroy it!" Nathan yelled, and Pickles held his arm tighter. Selatia laughed again.

"You have too much hate in your hearts to save the world... I can see it. Angel of Death, step forward," he said, gesturing for Toki. Skwisgaar and Murderface, who each held one of his arms, gripped more tightly. He sighed, though he was obviously unsurprised. "Magnus, reveal yourself and have your love." From behind the throne the man ran, his eyes wild and his body heavily damaged by knife wounds and clubs. In Dethklok's shock he was able to ram into Toki and separate him from the others, who immediately tried to go to him. "Stop! I have given Magnus a gun, Dethklok, and he will kill your Death Angel and himself with only a word from me." Toki was crying and Magnus shushed him, rocking back and forth with madness filling his single working eye. Skwisgaar glared.

"What you wants?"

"What I have said: I want you to work with me to destroy the world. Those that are weak do not deserve life, but you all and I are strong." Skwisgaar looked ready to protest, to run as fast as he could and save Toki himself, but Nathan spoke.

"If we... do that, you won't hurt Toki, Abigail, or Charles, right? They'll all be okay?" he asked. Selatia nodded.

"I give my word."

"Fine. We'll do it." Even Toki stared at him with shock, wondering what had happened to the strong, stalwart frontman.

"Good..." the white haired man said, lifting his hand towards Magnus. The old guitarist was suddenly choking, releasing Toki to grab at his throat. In minutes he lay limply on the ground, his heart still. Toki scrambled back over to his band, staring desperately at Nathan, wanting him to take it back, to do anything but make them work with this evil man.

"What do you want us to do?" the man asked.

"All of you come forward," he gestured, and Nathan nodded, though he put his free arm behind his back. The group moved as one towards Selatia, seeming resigned to their fate, and Selatia continued to smile. "You will go outside and call off your dogs. Then you will command them to fight, all of them, until but one remains." Nathan nodded. "Then you will be stationed here, with me, and your manager and producer will be sent on with their lives. You will then send out the order for world wide war, and then we shall watch the carnage unfold..." Nathan sprang forward suddenly, having removed the knife from the sheath he'd hidden beneath his shirt, and sunk the blade deep into Selatia's heart. He gasped, too shocked to struggle, and that was when the other's sprang into action as well, Toki, Pickles, and Skwisgaar shooting wildly at his head while Murderface ran up and began to stab him as well, his favored knife digging deep into the man's eyes and face. All the while Nathan twisted his own knife in the man's heart, and eventually he fell still, his struggles ceasing. The hail of bullets stopped and Murderface stepped away, but Nathan stayed where he was, watching to make sure the wounds stayed open. They did, but to be safe he removed his knife and cut deeply into the white haired man's chest, removing the still, bloody organ. The rest of the band watched, looking a little sick but instinctively understanding the necessity of the action.

"I promised a long fucking time ago I'd kill anyone who fucked with my band..." Nathan grunted to the man's corpse, too quiet for the others to hear. He dropped the heart on the ground and stepped on it heavily, cringing as he heard an ugly squelch. Blood covered both Nathan and Murderface, and it spread to the others when they resumed their position of linked arms. They were all shaking, all tired, all relieved, because it was done. They'd killed Selatia, they'd saved the world, they'd saved each other. They were done. Once outside they found the ground littered with the dead, and Charles standing alone, his glasses broken and his suit bloodied. "We're done," came Nathan's voice, a noisy growl in the silence. Charles smiled, and suddenly they were all laughing, laughing through all the death, laughing through all that had happened, laughing because they were alive, they were immortal! Charles led them back to the plane, and, with an unusual surreality, they were flown back to Mordhaus where they cleaned up and sat together in the hot tub for a while, slipping easily back into their old ways, the ways from before the Metalocalypse. Charles called for the Dethsub to be brought up and all the people inside transferred back to Mordhaus, Abigail and Jean Pierre especially. For two weeks they relaxed and allowed the only excitement to be the random calls about small sects of Revengencers which Klokateers easily dispatched. Finally, when Abigail was finally released from the hospital wing, Toki and Skwisgaar decided to announce the vacation they'd been planning.

"We ams goings back to Scandinavia for a whiles. We ams wantings to be spendings de time togethers," Skwisgaar said with a lecherous grin, reaching down and grabbing Toki's butt. Toki shrieked, and Charles smirked.

"Ah, yes. I'll get that set up immediately, and you two may leave tomorrow. Oh and ah, Skwisgaar? Try to make sure Toki can still walk when you returned. I really don't ah, feel like explaining why Toki suddenly has a limp." Toki blushed.

"No promises Mr. Managers," Skwisgaar said, dragging away an indignant and yelling Toki.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Well, I've had a good run I think. This is the final chapter of Preklok everyone, and it is solely made of of Skwisgaar/Toki lemony goodness. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't judge me too harshly because I'm really not all that good at lemon writing. Italics are Norwegian/Swedish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalypse.

* * *

Skwisgaar could admit that he had a libido from hell. In fact, he saw it as a sort of bragging right. All of this shit with the Metalocalypse, however, meant that he hadn't been satisfied in a very, very long time, even though he finally had the one person he cared for more than anyone else. To him, being so close to sweet, sexy little Toki without being able to screw him was the equivalent of being sent to the ninth layer of hell, and Toki obviously knew that. Even now, as they sat on the plane on the way to an airport in Oslo, Toki teased him by laying his hand on his thigh, leaning against him, kissing his cheek. It was torturous! His stupid Norwegian had better satisfy him the moment they arrived in their hotel room! The brunette stood to go to the bathroom and waved his ass, his perfect, perfect ass, in his face. By the time Toki returned he had gotten his guitar out and was playing an incredibly fast solo.

_"What's wrong, Skwisgaar?" _Toki asked, not seeing any reason to speak English when none of their bandmates were around.

_"You're teasing me! Apparently you want to join the damn mile high club!" _the blonde growled, and that was when Toki looked down and saw the bulge in the front of his fellow guitarist's pants. He laughed.

_"You're so impatient! I promised you could do what you wanted when we got to the hotel, didn't I?" _the brunette grinned, and Skwisgaar sighed.

_"Yeah, you did, but I haven't fucked since the Metalocalypse started! I'm horny now," _he smirked, spreading his legs slightly as though Toki would immediately drop to his knees to pleasure him.

_"There are cameras all over the place, dumbass. I don't want the Klokateers or Charles to see me sucking your dick,"_ Toki said, sliding by him to sit in his own seat. Skwisgaar gave a world weary sigh and continued to play, knowing no other way to distract himself from his issue since Toki, for some reason, had an issue with people watching him suck a dick.

* * *

LEMON AHEAD!

They arrived at the airport and, bags in hand, Skwisgaar quickly hailed them a cab and ordered the driver to get them to the hotel as quickly as possible. Toki, upon glancing down at Skwisgaar's lap, almost laughed when he noticed that the blonde was still hard. He glared over at him, shifting in the back seat of the cab, and dreaming of the moment when he'd get to get back at the brunette who sat beside him.

As soon as they got to the hotel Skwisgaar tossed some money at the cabbie and dragged Toki inside, barely able to wait long enough to check in before he dragged Toki upstairs. Everyone else in the lobby stared.

Skwisgaar's hands were shaking badly enough that he was barely able to get the key in the door to open it, and when he did he slammed it shut behind himself and Toki, threw the key and their bags on the ground, and tackled Toki down to the bed.

_"You made me wait too damn long, my little Toki," _the Swede growled huskily, grinding his hips down. Toki whined and stretched his neck up to press his lips to Skwisgaar's, his fists clenched in the blonde's black shirt. Skwisgaar pressed back easily, his higher level of experience allowing him to dominate the kiss and slip his tongue passed Toki's lips. Toki, not about to be outdone, grabbed blonde's ass and lifted his hips up, adding more pressure to the front of the blonde's straining jeans. The tall man groaned, long fingers moving to pull his own shirt over his head and then attempting to do the same to Toki's. Sensing an advantage, the brunette refused to sit up, instead moving his own fingers to fiddle with Skwisgaar's skull belt, slowly figuring out how to undo the damn thing and tossing it to the ground before moving on to undo the button of the jeans. That was when he heard fabric rip and broke away from the kiss to see his bare chest and the two halves of his shirt on his arms.

_"Bastard! This is my favorite shirt!" _Toki yelled, bucking Skwisgaar off and straddling the blonde, who moaned loudly and thrust his hips up.

_"Ah! Sorry, sorry! Take the damn pants off yourself, yeah?" _the blonde asked, and Toki rolled his eyes before standing up and undoing his own jeans before shimmying them down along with his underwear. Skwisgaar did the same from his place on the bed, and in minutes the two were bared to each other, desperate to unite with the other.

_"You're lucky I love you, you dildo," _Toki mumbled, getting back on the bed and crawling towards Skwisgaar, who palmed himself and moaned. _"Don't finish yourself so soon," _Toki stated with a smile, sucking his finger into his mouth then moving it behind himself. Skwisgaar shot up, his cock twitching slightly

_"Turn around, my Toki."_ Toki once more rolled his eyes, though now he was flushed and gasping slightly, but he did turn to allow Skwisgaar to see his finger sinking deep into himself. _"Another, Toki," _he said, his hand sliding up and down his dick. The brunette nodded, slowly working another finger into himself and scissoring them, reaching deep into himself and caressing his prostate. The two Scandinavians moaned together, and the room was filled with the sound of Skwisgaar panting. _"Toki, hurry!_ _I want to come inside you!" _Skwisgaar gasped, trying and failing to still his hand. Toki worked in a third finger quickly after that, and as soon as the burning ache eased he deemed he was ready to take Skwisgaar. He slid his fingers out slowly and crept over to Skwisgaar, who spread his legs for Toki to climb onto his lap. The younger guitarist did just that, positioning the blonde's dick and slowly sliding himself down onto it, both of them groaning and gasping the whole way. Toki, after about a minute of adjusting to Skwisgaar's girth, moved the blonde's hands to his hips and bounced up and down, his partners hips meeting him each time, and it wasn't long before the blonde struck Toki's prostate and had him screaming loudly and tensing, ropes of come splattering across their chests. He clenched tightly, and Skwisgaar soon came as well, though he stifled his scream by roughly biting Toki's neck, creating a large, easily visible hickey that he would hit him for later.

Slowly, lazily, the blonde fell backwards and slipped out of Toki, his come sliding down the smaller man's thighs.

_"I'll go get something to clean us up with," _the blonde said, and Toki grunted, almost asleep. By the time Skwisgaar returned with a damp rag in hand, his own chest cleaned, the younger was snoring quietly, and the blonde laughed softly. With a roll of his eyes he wiped his beautiful lover off and lay down in the bed with him, holding him tightly until morning.

LEMON OVER

* * *

Toki awoke the next morning to Skwisgaar playing with his hair, watching some mindless television show.

_"Morning Toki. Did you sleep well?" _ Skwisgaar said.

_"Yeah, it was nice. I was wondering, Skwisgaar, would you mind going to Lillehammer with me today? I'd... like to visit that old music shop, where we met,"_ Toki said softly, and Skwisgaar smiled. _"I think I'd like that as well. Do you need help dressing?" _Skwisgaar smirked, and Toki glared as he tried to stand and fell back down. Skwisgaar laughed, standing up and opening Toki's suitcase to get him a new set of clothes, which he then helped him dress in before he dressed himself. The two, Toki leaning heavily on Skwisgaar, walked out of the hotel and got into another cab, which they had drive them to Lillehammer. Once they arrived they found the music shop, looking much the same as it always had, and inside he saw the shopkeeper sitting inside looking through a magazine. Toki happily opened the door, his hand held by Skwisgaar's. The shopkeeper looked up right away.

"Toki?" he asked, his hair having all fallen out now and his pot belly a bit bigger.

"Ja, it ams me! How has yous been?" he asked happily rushing up to hug his father figure while Skwisgaar crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I've been good, no worse than I was before you left. Business has gotten a little better since tourists come through here now to see the great Toki Wartooth's hometown," he laughed, and Toki smiled.

"You remember Skwisgaar, right?" Toki asked, noticing the other man was pouting.

"Yeah, he still as much of an asshole as he was when we first met him?" the man smirked, Toki laughed, and Skwisgaar continued to glare.

"Ja, sometimes, but that ams what makes him him. He is ah... my boysfriend now. That ams why I wanteds to visit," Toki said, and the man though shocked, patted him on the back.

"That's great Toki! I'm happy for you two," he said, even going so far as to take Skwisgaar in a hug as well. "You guys wanna stay here for dinner? I haven't had good company in a while," he said, and Toki nodded happily.

"Ja, ja, even with Jean Pierre around I miss yous food. We ams goings to be staying here in Norsway for abouts a month, then we ams going on to Swedens," he said, and the man nodded.

"If you guys want you can stay here for a week or something," the man shrugged, but Skwisgaar shook his head.

"We ams will stay tonight, maybes tomorrow, but den we ams was wantings to visit a couple of others places." The man nodded, and for the rest of the night they chatted with each other happily, Toki and Skwisgaar glad to be done with the Metalocalypse, glad to be alive, glad to be together.

* * *

A/N Alright guys, it's all over! Sorry the lemon was so short and relatively lacking in detail, but it was just something I wanted to include. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
